Just Me and my Chakra
by Ghost tiger
Summary: After the battle with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto discovers something very wrong with his ‘Tenant’ who is nothing like what he thought. Naruto/Hinata
1. Fail Safe 23

Dark Text is Demon Speech

_**Slanted text are Thoughts**_

Summery: After the battle with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto discovers something very wrong with his 'Tenant' who is nothing like what he thought.

**I do not own Naruto**

___________________________________________________________________________

"**Hey Brat, Wake Up**!" Naruto tried to ignore the voice that was ringing in his ears.

" **I'm going to bite your head off if you don't get moving!**" The Voice Bellowed once again.

Naruto mind started to started it's gear as it was processing the information his ears just received.

'Wait, EARS?' Naruto was used to that little voice nibbling at the back of his mind but hearing it coming from the outside terrified him. Slowly opening his eyelids, he noticed the world was more red then he remembered. Blurs of red and orange filled his head. Everything quickly cleared and the blurs of red and orange were now floating in front of him.

"**So, you're finally awake, huh?**" Said the Red and orange thing. Naruto, who at the time was speechless just stared at the fox demon incarnate. It looks like a small piece of fire in the shape of a fox's head with two orange eyes that seemed to actually look at him. Moving his gaze downwards he saw the source of the piece of talking red fire, the seal on his bare stomach was completely visible.

" Wh-wh-what are y-you?" Naruto asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was?

"**DUDE, You don't know me? I've been sealed in you for like YEARS!**" The Fox replied.

"B-but you're….here!?" Naruto continued.

"**Well, that's completely your fault. You activated fail safe 23 however you may want to ask the guy outside your door first**" The fox answered as it turned it's attention to the bedroom door. It slowly opened revealing Kakashi with a dangerous look spread across his face.

"**Yo, Nice to meet ya, one-eyes!**" The Fox said cheerfully not understanding the situation he was in.

" Please do go on with the explaining this outcome. " Kakashi attempted to say in his most threating voice he could muster. He had sensed the chakra and came expecting to have to subdue Naruto but this was something he was not prepared for.

"**Oh, yeah that. Well whoever seal me in here has left A LOT of his chakra. All of it going to fail-safes embedded into the seal. For example, my personal favourite is fail-safe is 102, which pretty much is a way to contain me in a secondary seal if Naruto here drinks too much spoiled milk and I start to escape from 'there'.**" The Fox paused for a small chuckle. "**As if a son of the Great Kyubi would leave through such a unsightly manner.**"

"S-son?" Kakashi vaguely asked.

"**Well, duh. I am the second son f the great Kyubi! My only dream in life is to surpass my brother is gain the title of Lord of the Foxes!**" The orange Chakra announced.

"…And's that why you attacked the village, trying to prove yourself." Kakashi quickly deduced.

"**Yup, I tried to be the only fox under 6 months old to take down a Ninja village but as you can see, I failed**." The fox chuckled out.

Naruto who had been quiet all this time managed to spit out. " How are you here?"

"**Well, whatever happened yesterday caused you to bring far too much my AWESOME chakra into your body. It would of gave me control your body which activated fail-safe 23. Which places me in this ghost like state, so you can still get my advantages without worrying me controlling your body. After playing around with him asleep I found out I can't physically touch anything with a little of the brat's chakra**"

"BRAT?! You're barely older then me!!" Naruto automatically retorted to the insult.

"**I can kick your ass anytime I want!**" The Chakra yelled. Naruto responded by wrapping his hands around the chakra and began shaking. A thin string of red chakra appeared around Naruto's neck. Kakashi just stood there trying to take in everything he learned while watching the two 'kids' strangled each other.

"Ok, enough you too." Kakashi ordered. _'If these two don't stop they make attract his team mates which is not something we need right now' _

"What do you want to do now, Honourable Son" Kakashi ponder while trying to keep the son of the most powerful demon happy.

"**Please don't call me that one-eyes, I want to be feared for my power not because of my father.**" The fox growled. " **but all I wanted and still want is to defeat my brother**."

"How would you do on to doing that?" Naruto asked without trembling, getting used to the piece of chakra.

"**I dunno, I'm just going to wing it. What abut you kid?**" The fox replied.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER.!" Naruto shouted with all his enthusiasm which was pretty much a reflex at this point.

"**Well, I'm going to guess we're both need power, but one question first**." The fox said. "**What's a Hokage?**"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Several Hours Later…..

Kakashi watched Sakura and Sasuke talk about his blood limit from the corner of the room. He had sent Naruto into the forest and attempt to figure out of the strengths and weaknesses of his 'predicament'. Kakashi already had a plan on how to inform Sasuke and Sakura. They had to know, they were his team mates after all and they needed to know stuff like that.

"…Just a another step towards my vengeance." Sasuke ended the conversation with those words. Kakashi frowned, he had hope this battle on the bridge had humbled him or done something to his attitude. Sasuke instead took the battle with Zabuza and haku as a victory.

" Well Sasuke, when we get back I have a lot to teach you. " Kakashi announced as he moved to the center of the room.

"Hmm." Sasuke answered but from the look on his face anyone can tell he was immensely happy.

" Where's Naruto? He should come look at Sasuke's eyes.!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, actually that's what I would like to talk to you two about." Kakashi began his explanation.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile……

Naruto collapsed on the ground with the little fox head hovering over him.

"Well, that clears up a lot of things." Naruto panted out to his partner. They have found out the fox can only interact with the outside world if Naruto pushes some chakra into him. They assumed it was to protect friends from getting hurt. They also learned he can come out of any chakra point thus always having the element of surprise. Maybe the most important one was fox's ability t perform hand signs. This meant they could theoretically pull off two different jutsu at once.

"Man, is my brother going be surprised when I pull off a amazing jutsu!" The Fox cheered.

"Why Can't he pull off jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No, fox don't have fingers so we never really tried but now I can do it!" The Fox answered before continuing " So what jutsu you going to teach me?"

"Why should I teach you? That's why we have a teacher you know." Naruto stated.

"Naruto….what was our deal." All of the fox's enthusiasm dropped from his voice.

"Heh, I guess I should then. " Naruto said.

"SAY IT!" He shouted.

"….You're going to help me became HOKAGE!! Then I'll help you surpass your brother then we can become….THE DEMON KING HOKAGE!" Naruto proudly shouted.

"I don't know about that title. King Hokage seems redundant….How about The SUPER EVIL EVIL HOKAGE!!!" The Fox yelled.

"WHAT?!! EVIL EVIL?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto made it back to Tazuna's home only be to greeted by silence. They would be leaving tomorrow but Naruto wished they would leaving at that moment. He didn't know what Kakashi told then so he was hoping they would start the conversation. Luckily fate was on his side.

"So Kakashi tell us you also unlock your blood limit during the attack." Sakura started.

Kakashi started on the details. " Yes, Naruto has activated his…oversoul. This allows him to communicate with his chakra. While very powerful and useful, it's not on the same level as the sharingan.

Naruto nodded while he would want to fight with Kakashi about the power of the Kyubi's son he knew Sasuke's ego had to be stroked. Last time it was bruised Sasuke competed against him on everything until he pissed faster then Naruto.

"Yeah, that's about the just of it….So would you like to meet him?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean meet him. Isn't he just Chakra" Sasuke inquired.

" **I'm not just Chakra! I'm K-**" The fox popped out of Naruto's chest and almost blew the lie out of the water however Naruto shut him with a quick jab to his head.

"**I'm K-**" "Kuu! I've named him Kuu!" Naruto lied through his teeth.

"Kuu? You've named Chakra, Kuu?" Sasuke tried to make sense of what just happened.

"**Damn, Naruto you never told me how pretty your team mate was. **" Kuu said as he eyed Sakura who in turn blushed at the comment, as he tried to change to subject.

"How nice of you Kuu!" Sakura yelled.(which she does a lot of)

Naruto grumbled something about how he told Sakura she was pretty and getting a fist to the head. Sakura was busy trying to pet Kuu, Sasuke was thinking of the possibilities of this power and Kakashi was thinking of porn.

Sasuke seemed to want to get to know more abut Naruto as they Journeyed back to the village. He fired questions like Kunai.

"Where were you Born?"

"Who were your parents?"

"Can you make anyone's Chakra come alive?"

"What's it feel like?"

"Does it make you feel stronger?"

Naruto finally snapped and requested Sasuke take a break from the questions. Shockingly he did stop and he pulled back in line with Sakura. Naruto was a little nervous this created some barrier between them but t place his mind on other things as there was nothing he can do about it. Looking for Kuu, he found a string of red chakra come from his shoulder and towards Kakashi, look at what Kuu was staring at, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

" Wow, I didn't know Chakra can blush!" Naruto stated loud enough for everyone to hear. Kakashi looked behinnd himself and saw Kuu looking at his 'orange book'

" **I do not!**" Kuu spat back. Sasuke and Sakura could only stare. I mean, what do you say to a guy who's arguing with his chakra.

After a few hours of Naruto and Kuu arguing over everything from girls, jutsu and even what color grass was. Sasuke was about to go insane, Kakashi sensing that Sasuke was pushing Chakra into his legs to catch up to Naruto.

Placing his arm on Sasuke's shoulder he whispered. "Naruto really hasn't have anything considered a family member. Let him enjoy his unusual happiness."

'_You owe me one. BOTH of you do'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah! Team 7 welcome back, I presume the mission went without a problem." said the Third Hokage.

"Actually, the mission rank was changed mid-way through the mission." Kakashi replied the Hokage who now looked horrified.

"What rank, do I ask was it?"

"I'm afraid, Lord Hokage it was bumped from C-class to B-Class then A-Class soon after." Kakashi said with no hint of emotion in his voice as he placed the mission report.

Minutes passed very slowly as team 7 was waiting on what the Hokage was going to say.

"Well, I'm very glad everyone made it through without a permanent injury. In fact, it seems you came back even stronger, however don't let this get to your egos. On many other A-Class missions someone would of gotten injured or even died."

"Yes, Lord Hokage" Team 7 said in unison.

"Ok, you are dismissed." He ordered, the team turned to leave. "Kakashi, Naruto please remain here as we have much to talk about."

Minutes once again passed slowly as Hokage waited for his assistant to gather up some scroll before leaving the room.

"So, Explain what has happened to the seal, please Naruto." Hokage asked.

"**HEHEHEHEHE, NO NARUTO, ONLY GOD!!**" Kuu said in the darkest voice he could muster.

The pipe flew out of the old man's mouth and into Kakashi's face. Kakashi preceded to smack Naruto at the back of the head.

"Hey! It was Kuu's idea!" Naruto defended himself.

"**WHAT! It was all you!!**" Kuu shot out of Naruto stomach and began arguing.

"Kakashi, explain NOW!" Sarutobi ordered as he stared at Kuu and Naruto fight.

Kakashi then spilled everything he knew, however Sarutobi wasn't really surprised, he knew Minato was a genius and all of this wasn't completely impossible but very unlikely.

"Well Kuu, I have some question for you." Stated the Hokage.

"**Go ahead old geezer.**" Kuu responded.

"Why do you allow us to call you Kuu? Some what Kakashi has told us you seem to have a lot of pride. Why allow us to name you?" Sarutobi pondered.

"**It's my first name, of course I'm going to keep it!**"Kuu said cheerfully. "**Most demons back then just called me Kyubi's son, much to my annoyance. **"

" Do you affect Narutos mind in anyway? The third Hokage continued.

" **Nope, that was the reason the fail-safe was activated. Naruto channelled far too much of my awesome chakra into his body, it was slowly giving me control, so I was placed over he chakra. This way he gets all the benefits and none of the mind control. Even though anyone who wants inside this kids head has to be crazy!" **Kuu answered.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto laid across the field resting from a hard practice session, with scrolls open and spread across the ground around him. Kuu was going through scrolls looking for a easy jutsu to learn.

"**Man, these are too hard!**" Kuu ranted.

"Not really for the future Hokage but for a lowly demon I guess they can be hard." Naruto teased. Kuu shot him a look before turning back to the scroll.

While it was possible for Kuu to pull off jutsu, he had a lot of trouble pulling them off. It took hours for him to learn the hand signs and even more to pull it off badly. So far after a couple days of training he's only learned Shadow Clone Jutsu, and was getting hang of Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu which was strangely provided by Sasuke.

'_Man, these jutsu thing barely seems worth it. It's way to hard for a attack, I'd much rather just bite or swipe my enemies' _Kuu thought as he continued to fail at a simple water jutsu. Kuu tried tossing the scroll but went through it, looking back at Naruto he found him asleep on the grass. Kuu frowned when he spotted Naruto shivering from the cold air. Kuu focused himself on all of Naruto's Chakra points until Naruto was enveloped in a cloak of red chakra. The desired effects occurred as Naruto stopped shivering and a very relaxed looks spread across his face.

Sasuke watched the screen from a nearby tree, while usually he tried to ignore he blond haired team-mate but since he came back with so much power, Sasuke couldn't help but investigate. The word 'demon' was often passed along between Naruto and his Chakra which only fuelled Sasuke's interest. When Naruto came into the Tazunas house with that power Sasuke nearly exploded in questions. He recognized immediately the power of this 'Bloodline' and all he could think of how strong would he be if he possessed it.

'_No way that's a naturally occurring Bloodline. Somehow Naruto got that power, and if Naruto can't help me maybe I should just to the source. Not even Itachi can defend the power of the Sharingan and the power of that chakra._' Sasuke thought to himself as he left he hiding spot as Naruto was taking a nap.


	2. Avoid him!

Sarutobi couldn't be more happy on how Naruto's life was unfolding at the moment. With the discovery of the 'blood line' Sarutobi can enact the blood line protection act. It's purpose was to block the council from making any decisions on the Shinobi of question. It was created back when many blood limits were prosecuted very easily, and so the second Hokage created the law. It diverted all control and decisions to the Hokage, which meant everything Sarutobi wanted to do when Naruto was younger now.

When the council heard of the new blood limit they immediately argued that it wasn't a blood limit however it proved impossible with breaking Sarutobi's law from never speaking of the demon fox. Everything was going Narutos way for once.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sarutobi sat that long table with Iruka beside him in the mission room. While Iruka had a annoyed look on his after a shift of spending people out on missions, Sarutobi still had that grin on his face, thinking abut the stuff he could do.

"Lord Hokage…..Lord Hokage!" Iruka yelled trying to grab the old mans attention.

Blinking first and noticing 4 jounin standing before him, he replied." Sorry there, I was lost in my thoughts. I assume you for are here to register your pupils for the upcoming Chunnin exams."

"EVER THE YOUTHFUL ONE LORD HOKAGE!" Gai yelled before continuing in a serious tone he rarely used. " I believe my team consisting of Neji, Ten Ten and my ever youthful student Lee are ready to take the exam!"

" I see no objections, approved." The Third Hokage answered.

" My Team Kiba, Shino and Hinata are ready are the event. I ask for them to be admitted." Kurenai requested.

Sarutobi merely nodded and turned to Shikimaru,, Ino and Chouji's Teacher. Fidgeting with his smoke he nodded back at his Family member. The Hokage understood and shifted his gaze at Kakashi, who was at the time looking into a orange book. Noticing the sudden silence, the silver haired prevert looked up.

"Umm, I guess I recommend Team 7 for the Exams." Kakashi calmly said.

" IF YOU DON'T THINK THEY'RE READY, DON'T SEND THEM INTO THE DANGER!" Iruka had finally snapped after hearing so many rookies being sent into the dangerous exams.

" You obvisily don't know my team very well. Even if I didn't recommend them, Naruto would sneak in and sasuke who doesn't want to be out classed would follow, which of course, causes Sakura would join in." Kakashi explained.

Iruka went to say something until Kakashi started first. " Besides with both Blood Limits, I'm sure my team can leave a impression."

Minds raced as he mentioned the second blood limit trying to decipher what he just meant. Sarutobi's grin finally left as he groaned in anticipation of the question they were going to ask.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Team, Good News. I have Signed you up for the upcoming Chunnin exams." Kurenai announced as the training day had began to wind down.

"WOOOOO!" Kiba exclaimed, spinning with his ninja-dog. Shino just remained quiet and began to think of plans and ideas to succeed. Hinata's fingers once again found them fidgeting together.

" Man, we got to be like the only Rookie team to take the test!" Kiba said proudly.

" Actually your entire graduating is taking the exam." Kurenai attempted to deflate his ego.

"We'll just have to eliminate them from the contest then, right Shino? Kiba retorted.

Kurenai's face showed a inner turmoil as she was fighting over whether or not to tell them. Hinata noticed the looks on her face and decided to ask.

"Teacher, is there something wrong?" Hinata said in her usually quiet voice.

Kurenai looked over at Kiba and Shino who were talking together then he started. " Hinata…..watch out for team 7."

"Teacher?"

Hinata's teacher look at her confused face. " Just avoid that Naruto kid, and you should be fine."

This only fuelled Hinata's curiosity as her teacher just told her to avoid her crush. Which caused her to do something she has never done. She lied.

"Yes, I will avoid him. Now if you excuse me, I must be getting home." Hinata said before turning and leavin before Kurenai can say anything.

________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto tried blocked the sweeping punch Sasuke had sent his way however the moody kid was much faster and got him the punch. Naruto flew back into some bushes.

"Ow! damn got me again, Sasuke." Naruto whined while brushing leaves off him.

" Why didn't you use Kuu, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

" Because if I only train with Kuu, I can only get as strong as my blood limit." Naruto answered while looking away from Sasuke still brushing stuff off him.

Mini-flashback

Sasuke looked with awe at his brother who at the time was doing push-ups with weights on his back.

"Brother? Why do you train with those weights? Father says when our eyes are unlocked we should only train with those?" Sasuke questioned.

" If you only train with your blood limit then your only as strong as your eyes which isn't that powerful on its own. Something our family doesn't understand." Itachi said with a hint of malice.

_______________________

Sasuke's killer intent spiked as Naruto spoke those words, however Naruto didn't notice who at the time was facing away from the enraged ninja. Sasuke leaped fast and hard towards Naruto who had began to turn around only to receive a strong kick to the face. Naruto spun through the air until a large tree stopped him, leaving a very huge dent into the tree bark. Sasuke, now realizing what he had done ran after the blond kid who now seem unconscious.

"Kuu!, Kuu you okay!" He shouted.

"**A little dizzy I guess, but I think Naruto is down for the count**." Kuu said sheepishly.

"It suck to be inside such a hopeless weakling." Sasuke said through a smirk.

" **Well from my perspective, we can only get stronger.**" Kuu answered as he slowly leaked out of Naruto's stomach.

"I see…" Sasuke quickly moved on as the conversation was not going in the direction he wanted.

" **What a weird emo. **" Kuu said to himself.

Hours passed and Kuu found himself getting increasingly bored, with Naruto sleeping he couldn't really do anything outside and considered going back in Naruto's head but quickly dismissed it.

"**GAAAAH! **" Kuu shouted in frustration, then he heard it. A twig snapping. " **Who's THERE! **"

Hinata could barely contain her gasp. She had come here looking for Naruto and finding him unconscious ruined all your plans she had made. When she attempted to leave a loud voice she didn't recognized screamed, causing her to lose her footing. Steeping on a loose twig, she froze hoping he didn't wake up.

Releasing her breath, she went to leave once again only to hear someone calling out to her.

"Byakugan!" Hinata muttered out of pure reflex.

Kuu smiled feeling the ounce of chakra immediately zoomed towards it.

" **FOUND YOU! **" Kuu Screamed in jest. Hinata then shreaked then promptly fainted.

"Ummmmm……..Oops?" said a very confused Kuu. Feeling Naruto's flow in him again he retreated back towards the Blond Genin.

" Damn Sasuke, that really hurt!" Naruto groaned.

"**Yo, Naruto! I made a mistake!**" Kuu admitted, Naruto mearly lifted a eyebrow waiting for a explanation.

" **Someone was spying on you so I went to see who it was, then she fainted! I mean she went down like you did after Sasuke's kick! **"

'_Fainted?…..Gotta be Hinata' _Naruto concluded raising himself from the ground went in a random direction.

" **Uuuuuh. Naruto, that way**. " Kuu pointed a direction Naruto was mvoing away from.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke searched through many books the compound had held. Nothing seem to catch his eye, as he flipped through book after book using his eyes to burn the pages into his mind.

"Pfft, another light-weight book. I need something more powerful." Sasuke complained as he tossed the book 'B-Class Seals' out of the way.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata's eyes strained as light started to streamed into her eyes. Groaning, she pulled herself from the ground trying to regain her memories of what happened before collapsing. It was something he was quite skilled at. Gasping when she remember the Red piece of chakra speaking to her, she began worrying that she was going insane.

"Yo, Hinata!" Naruto cheerfully welcomed her.

"N-N-Naruto!" She shouted out of embarrassment of fainting near him, her thoughts came back to Kuu.

"Naruto! H-Have you seen a monster here!" Hinata asked with a touch of fear.

Naruto's head lower in shame as she just called his tenant a monster. Kuu snarled from within Naruto.

"**You just don't understand.**" Kuu started from withen Naruto.

"Hinata, since everyone is going to find out sooner or later. I wish to have at least one person to understand." Naruto calmly started his explanation.

" While fighting against a ninja by the name of Haku, Sasuke and I found ourselves completely outmatched by his Bloodlimit. Haku decided to end it and shot a wave of senbon needles at me but to my surprise Sasuke took the blow for me! What happened next was pretty much a blur to me. I suddenly heard Kuu's voice and felt so much stronger." Naruto sighed as his finished the first part of his tale.

Hinata stared at him for an increasingly more awkward time before saying. "Ok, I understand so far. From what I understand of blood limits they are activated when someone is a great danger. If fact mine was activated when I was 3. I was just Kidn-"

Naruto noted something had happened to her but decided to continue anyhow, wanting to get this off his chest.

" Well, when I came too the next day, Kuu was there floating above trying to gain my attention." Naruto said before chuckling at the memory. Kuu shot out Naruto with a big yellow grin.

" **Sorry if I scared you, I was just very bored!** " Kuu apologised.

Naruto winced, this was the make or break time for how this conversation was going to end. Hinata just stared then activated her blood limit. She looked in fascination as he stared at Naruto. She saw his chakra flowing across his body which was normal however behind that, was a beautiful shade of red chakra.

"N-n-Naru-Naruto! It looks so beautiful!" Hinata stuttered out.

" Hinata, don't worry it can't hurt you or anything. I promise." Naruto replied with a slight blush on his face.

" No, no I am sorry for how I reacted, I guess since I didn't understand it, I just automatically feared it. For that I am very sorry Naruto!." Hinata said without a hint of the infamous stutter.

Naruto just smiled, someone had finally understood and he couldn't be happier. This was problem that plagued since birth and all it took was that feared something to escape from his body to get someone to understand.

" **Ok, Enough with the heart felt speeches Let's get some FOOD!!!! **" Kuu shouted while trying to pull Naruto towards the village.

" Would you like to join us, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he helped her from the ground.

"Y-yes, I would l-l-love t-to" Hinata's stutter had returned.

" **You know something Hinata **" Kuu randomly blurted out.

" what is that Kuu?" Hinata questioned.

" **I think you're actually Cuter then Sakura! **" Kuu answered much to the embarrassment of Naruto.

Hinata just blushed and replied. " Why, thank you Kuu. " then preceded to try and pat the fox spirit on the head.

' _How does he get away with saying that to every girl he meets! ' _Naruto's mind spun into over drive looking for a answer to his thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Man, shorter then I wanted but got a lot I wanted out of the way. Next are theChuunin exams and some actually ACTION! Yay.


	3. Chunin Exams Begin!

Naruto couldn't remember a better afternoon then the one he was experiencing now. He had ramen with someone else then Iruka and now was walking with her.

" Man, It's the first time anyone's spend time with me outside training ." Naruto said refering to anyone his age.

Hinata blushed realizing, she had done something no one else has done. Deciding to ask about it she said.

" D-D-d-doesn't your t-team mates hang out wi-with y-y-you sometimes?

Naruto chuckled a bit before answering. " I wish, Sasuke either wants to talk to Kuu or fight me. Sakura either wants to Talk to Kuu, try and kiss Sasuke or hit me. I don't think I've even seen them outside our training periods."

Silence overtaken them again as it did many times over the course of the afternoon. Hinata was thinking of ways to spend more time with Naruto and ironically so was Naruto.

" Let go of me, freak! Also wipe some of that make-up off!! " A kid's voice echoed past Naruto and Hinata.

" Konohamaru! " Naruto recognized the voice and ran towards where he thought it came from.

Hinata noticing Naruto's worry spoke up. " N-naruto! The voice came from over there."

" Really?" Naruto questioned.

A little frustrated someone doubted her tracking abilities. " Well, I am in a recon and tracking team Naruto"

" Really? I didn't know that, cool. Let's go!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and rushing towards the direction she pointed.

Red as can be, Hinata pulled away from Naruto as they reach a small street with a large wall on one side a medium sized tree behind it. Being held up against a wall was none other Konohamaru, by a ninja barely older then Naruto. He was covered in black and had a strange object on his back.

"Kuu, want to scare the crap out of him? " Naruto asked as he closed in on the pair.

" **Hell Yeah! So demon bit? Ghost bit or what? **" Kuu answered.

" ummm, Actually if Hinata would like to help, I may have a idea. " Naruto said looking over at the Hinata. Not really feeling in touch with her voice as well as not wanting to disappoint just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, here's what we'll do.." Naruto plotted.

The puppet user held the brown hair kid by the end of his shirt and started warning him never to run into him again when suddenly a girl pops around the corner.

" Help!! He's chasing me!" She pleaded for help.

Kankurou smiled at the thought of being a hero and moved towards her only to see a something red shoot through her. Coughing up blood the girl fell to the ground revealing a blood soaked blond kid behind her.

" **Ahhh, Another victim I see, Come here for a second and I'll make it as painless as possible. **" Kuu said from within a hedged Naruto.

Kankurou had flashbacks of Gaara and froze, as Naruto closed the gap between the two. Konohmaru saw that it was Naruto and figured it must have been a prank. He used the distraction to deliver a swift kick into the crotch of the Sand Genin.

"S-S-stay Back! I'll K-kill you!" Kankurou's voice did nothing to hide his fear.

" **Ha, I'd like to see you try! **" Kuu laughed off the threat.

When Naruto got within arms length kuu flickered in and out of Naruto, giving him a red tint. Kankurou saw the chakra and preceded to faint.

" Hmmmm…. Was not expecting that. " Naruto said as he figured out what to do now.

Hinata watched the whole thing from the ground where she fell. A little embarrassed as she saw someone faint and realized that's what everyone saw when she fainted.

" N-Naruto, maybe we should do something? " Hinata suggested.

" Like what? " Naruto wondered.

" Well…." She paused thinking of a way to phrase this but found no way but the most direct one. " What do you do when I faint? "

" I'm not really in the mood to put him a more comfortable position. " Naruto mentally slapped himself for admitting he moved her when she was knocked out.

" I can see why." Hinata said before her mind moved back to that sentence.

' _He touched me when I was sleeping!' _She bushed feverishly as her thoughts went perverted.

" I'll take him now. " A voice behind them announced.

They turned and saw a blond girl with body sized fan strapped to her back. Naruto noticed the headband she wore and deicide to ask.

" What brings a couple of Sand ninja to our humble little village. " Naruto said with a little evil grin.

Sensing the sarcastic tone in the question, and guessing him to be nothing more then a Genin she decided to brag.

" Us? We're just here to participate in the Chuunin exams." She said confidently.

" Really, man I should really watch that and see how it's done! " Naruto said himself out loud while his tone was a little envois.

"N-n-Naruto, Both of us are going to be in the Chuunin exams as well. My teacher told me while talking to Kiba." Hinata attempted to cheer her crush up.

" Really! YES YES YES YES YES! Naruto cheered grabbing Hinata in a hug. She blushed before drifting off to sleep.

'_If these are any indication of this villages Genin, we should be chuunin by the end of the week. _' The blond ninja thought to herself.

" Crap, she went down again, I wish I knew what was causing it maybe she could get treatment. " Naruto muttered as he gently laid Hinata on the ground head resting against the wall.

Temari roll her eyes, only being with these two for a nearly a minute and she was at her limit. Naruto seemed to be a simpleton who couldn't find headband without help. The girl was obviously attracted to the blond kid, who took it as an indication she had a medical problem.

" Pick up the fool, Temari. " A voice commanded from behind her.

Without looking she immediately done as she was took as she was took the sand ninja and flopped him over her shoulder.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kuu were silently sizing up the new red headed ninja as he was doing the same.

" **Naruto……He seems so familiar, I felt this chakra before. **" kuu whispered to his ear.

" Who just might you be? " Naruto asked as he positioned himself between Hinata and the supposed threat.

" I am Gaara, of the sand. " Gaara answered in a emotionless voice.

" **SAND? That Bloody Raccoon! **" Kuu whispered with obvious rage.

Naruto, having no clue what Kuu was talking about only seek to Close the gap between them as to push Hinata farther away from danger. He saw that Temari, who was just cocky a few minutes ago was terrified of this kid. He held out his hand and said.

" Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara didn't replied as he was trying to hold back his'mother'

' **KILL HIM! THE KYUUBI JUSTS WANTS TO FEAST ON US!KILL HIM BEFORE THEY KILL US **'

Temari just looked on in horror as she glanced at Gaara's face as she knew what was to happen next. She closed her eyes and began moving away from her younger brother. Gaara had lost his will to the Demon raging inside him as he reached for Naruto's hand. Their hands made contact and Gaara made his move.

" What the hell!" Naruto screamed as sand began to move up his arm from Gaara.

" **I got this!! **" Kuu yelled confidently as he channelled himself in Naruto's arm and expelled himself from said arm. The sand exploded away from Naruto as the red chakra spilled from his arm.

Naruto immediately formed a clone who rushed to Hinata and picked her up.

" Get her to her team now!" Naruto ordered as he stared down Gaara.

" So, you are connected to your tenant as well. " Gaara spoke a little bit shaken as one of his greatest attacks was defeated so easily.

" Not connected, merely working together. " Naruto replied as Kuu moved to his shoulder.

" **I suggest you back off before Naruto and I kick your ASS!! **" Kuu threatened.

" I am deeply sorry for the trouble 'This' Boy has caused you" A voiced ranged through Naruto's ear.

He turned to Kakashi glaring a hole through him, Naruto went to defend himself but received a quick blow to the head. Kakashi picked up the young boy while ignoring Kuu's swears directed at him.

" I'm sorry for any trouble my student has caused you. " The jonin apologized.

" Not at all, He's nothing at all. " Gaara smirked, sand silently moving back onto the kid.

Kakashi leaped away from the scene followed by Sasuke and Sakura, who were hiding in the tree by the street. They been looking for Naruto who had skipped a team meeting. They had felt Kuu's chakra flare up and found Naruto facing off a red headed kid.

" Kakashi, Who was that? " Sakura asked, who prided on knowing everyone in the village.

" He is the Kazekage's son." Kakashi answered.

" Idiot "

_________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's clone hopped through the trees of the training grounds with a female ninja in his arms. This place was created and tooled to be a challenge for tracker ninjas, for Naruto it seemed impossible.

" Okay, I've swear I've seen that tree. " Naruto's clone complained. He shifted Hinata a bit who was digging into his shoulder.

"Crap. " Naruto felt his chakra leaving him. He was out of time, Naruto didn't put a lot of chakra in this one and now he was paying for it. Not wanting to drop her, he stopped by a large tree with a big sign saying 'Training grounds 8'. Which Ironically was the meeting place for Hinata's team.

" What are you doing to Hinata!" A yelled echoed from behind Naruto as he placed hinata against the tree.

'_Crap_' Naruto's clone last thought as he dispelled just before Kiba could get a fist into the back of his head.

" Damn it! " Kiba swore as he recovered after missing the punch.

" Kiba, did you see his face? " Shino calmly asked, he then made his way to his female team mate.

" No injuries, but she seems to have a blush on her face." Shino said after completing his inspection.

" If I find that bastard. " Kiba threatened, punching his palm.

" I'm sure it was a misunderstanding seeing that Hinata has no injuries. " Shino tried calming him down.

" If I only had a stronger scent. " Kiba complained.

" What for? " Their teacher's voice asked as she came into view.

" Someone attacked Hinata!!" Kiba exclaimed waving his arms.

Kurenai looked over the sleeping Hinata and aw no wound or any sign of fighting at all.

" I believe nothing has happened to Hinata, but we should be wary of the person was near her if you want." Kurenai said noting there was no present danger.

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto nosed twitched as some strange aroma passed past his face. Almost immediately he pounced from the ground, much to the surprise of his team mates.

" Is that ramen!" Naruto asked quite excitedly, staring at the 20 odd bowls stacked up.

" YEEEES It ISSS " Kakashi said in a odd voice.

Naruto jumped at it, and when he was almost in reach it puffed into nothing.

" WHAT!" Naruto screamed as he began franticly searched for the missing ramen.

" Naruto…." Kakahi said in a anger tone. " Attacking foreign Shinobi is

usually a career killer if is bought to the attention of the Hokage."

Naruto gulped while Sasuke and Sakura smiled.

" Luckily he didn't report the attack o you may get off the hook if…. You tell me why you were going to attack the Kazekage's son?" Kakashi said.

" What!? He and his group attacked us. " Naruto defended himself.

" Us? All I saw there was you about to attempt to hit him. " Kakshi pondered.

Naruto then that Hinata aand him found Konohamaru assaulted by a painted ninja. He then explained his prank the events that followed after.

" I see, but next time I need you to control your recklessness. That mean you too Kuu." Kakashi ordered.

" **It was that stupid Raccoon's fault!** " Kuu shouted as he came out of Naruto.

Kakashi ended the conversation right there, knowing that sand village had demon of their own, he didn't want Naruto's team mates to start asking questions.

" Well, I guess maybe I pull you out of what I signed you up for today." Kakashi threatened.

" NO!!! I'm Going to do the chunin Exam whether you want me to or not!" Naruto responded.

Kakashi winced at the sentence, for one his surprise was now ruined by information he thought was secret and two now that the whole team knew no way not to get them to get the exam.

" Okay, let's ignore the fact someone told Naruto, I'm signed you up for the upcoming chunin exams. "

Sasuke smirked thinking he had to be one of the few rookies who took the exam. Kuu saw this and decided to burst his bubble.

" **Sasuke, you know the entire graduating class is taking the exam too, right? **"

Naruto smiled at the attempt to crush Sasuke's ego, but even he knew it wouldn't last long.

" Well, we'll just have to prove our power then won't we Kuu?" Sasuke replied.

" I got things I need to do today, so you can take the rest of the day off. Just remember that the test is OPTIONAL and if you like to take it then go to room 301 at the academy." Kakashi finished before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

" Man, am I hungry! Anyone want to get a bite to eat? " Naruto suggested while rubbing his belly.

" I need to train." Sasuke said before moving on.

" Sakura , how about you? " Naruto turned his attention to the pink haired girl who at the time was deep in thought.

" Ha! Like I would spend time alone with you Naruto." Sakura giggled soon after before leaving in the direction of Sasuke.

" Bastards team mates." Naruto grumbled. " Should of got you ask them Kuu. "

" **Whatever, let the jerks go not like they even talk to you anyhow. **" Kuu said.

" Yeah…. But…." Naruto tried to defend them but it was completely true. If they did speak to Naruto it was usually through Kuu. Naruto moved for his favorite ramen stand with his head hung low.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto stared into the mirror as Kuu flew across his multiple chakra points. Naruto just recently bought a new outfit to hide Kuu a lot better. It had red in a lot of better places for Kuu to be channelled such as he arms, shoulders and stomach while the res was dark blue. He was sad his orange track suit was now a forgotten piece of his past but Kuu told him it was a sacrifice needed on their journey to become Hokage and defeat Kuu's brother.

" Damnit going to be late!" Naruto complained as he leap out of his window.

__________

" Idiot, can't tell time can he? " Sasuke questioned the pink haired female beside him.

She just stared at the feet, mind still debating on if she should take the test. She knew Sasuke and possibly even Naruto were ready but was she? The more she thought of it the more it scared her. She was worthless.

" ummmm… Sasuke? " She said then looked up from her feet. He merely nodded as a signal that he heard her.

" I-I-I don't think I'm ready for this test, I think I'm not going to do it." Sakura confessed.

Sasuke already knew that only teams of 3 could take the test so he decided to do something he wished he never had to do.

" It's okay Sakura, I'll protect you." Sasuke said with grin, then wrapped a arm over her shoulder.

'_I know he's just saying that to get me to stay but hearing those words, it just feels so good. For you Sasuke I WILL get stronger._'

By pure luck it was the moment that Naruto appeared before the two. He just blinked a couple to make sure that what she saw wasn't a trick of some sort, he also tried dispelling it. He smiled as a perfect blackmail opportunity was currently happening in front of him.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking and spoke up." Naruto if you are doing what I think you're going, I'm going to rip off your head."

Naruto gulped at the threat. Sasuke wasn't one to lie about a threat and he knew it.

' _At least he talked me I guess _' Naruto searched for bright side of things.

" Anyways, let's get moving and Kuu." Sasuke paused for Kuu to respond.

" **Yeah? **" Kuu curiously asked.

" I'm thinking you should hide within the idiot, you can be used a secret weapon that no one can prepare for." Sasuke finished.

" **Fine, but if something goes wrong I'm coming out and kicking ass. **" Kuu shouted before reverting into Naruto's stomach.

" Okay, Let's go team!!" Naruto cheered as he lead the trio into the building.

They climbed two flights of stairs but had to stop there, as the a out of order sign of hanging on a chin across the stairs. They moved into the hall as the building had two flights of stairs on either side. Around halfway down the hall team 7 came to a crowd of genin being blocked from some a door that said 301.

" Wait, didn't we only climb like 2 floors, how is it 301? " Naruto questioned his team mates.

" Idiot, it's a genjutsu. How you became a ninja I'll never know. " Sasuke answered insultingly.

Naruto just groaned but continued towards the pack. " Maybe we should just ignore it? I mean if you get tricked by this, you don't deserve to be a chunin."

" Whatever." Sasuke bluntly replied. They moved right by the pack of genin without any problems.

They turned a corner to where the stairs were, however behind them and their destination was a large room meant for celebrations. They made their way through it when a suddenly a green blur zoomed past them.

" Is the Rookie of the year among you!" A voice called out.

Sasuke having his ego padded called back. " Who would like to know?"

" It is I, the green beast of Konoha! I challenge you to a fight!" The voice echoed back to team 7. When suddenly a boy with a strange bowl haircut and tight green jump suit appeared before them. Sasuke cringed at the sight realized he could not ignore the challenge.

" Let's just get this over. " Sasuke said as he rushed towards his opponent while activating his blood limit

The teen ducked under Sasuke's first attack which was done quite clumsily. He then allowed Sasuke to attempt to get some more hits in, however none of series of punches hit. Sasuke jumped back to catch his break however the green teen would have none of that and went on the offensive. Sasuke seeing all of this in slow motion went to block the kick that was coming.

" Far too slow!!" The green beast belted out.

The kick seemed to move even faster and Sasuke was hit hard. Flying straight up Sasuke looked down only to see Green blurs as the final move was about to be preformed.

" LEE!! " Bellowed a strong call.

" Teacher? " Lee said as he stopped his attack on the boy.

" What did I say about using that technique? " The voice continued.

Naruto missed the next minutes as he was having a good laugh with Kuu. While it was true just to talk to each other a mental bond was also available. It just took more concentration which kind of blocked out everything around him

" Idiot, get your head out of the clouds. " Sasuke ordered as he gave a hard whack to the back of the blond kid's skull.

" What I miss?" Naruto asked as he searched for the green kid who kicked Sasuke's ass.

" You don't want to know. " Sakura announced as he shivered at the thought the boy on man hug scene she just witnessed.

Naruto nodded before they continued towards a door marked 301. They looked around for any indication of another genjutsu but seeing no proof, Naruto opened the large door. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the 3 newcomers who had just entered. Naruto scanned the room and indeed saw his graduating class among the chunin hopefuls. He however knew from Hinata, most of them would avoid him.

"Ahh, some more rookies. " said a silver haired teen moving from the crowd.

" Who you calling rookies?" Naruto retorted.

" Sorry, did not mean to offend anyone, merely just a observation. My name is Kabuto. " He said.

Naruto, happy that someone was talking to him was quick to reply. " Is this your first time as well.? "

" I wish but sadly this is my fourth try. " Kabuto said scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke soon found a hopeful source of information said. " So that means you know what the test is going to be."

" Sorry but no. They change it every year to stop people like me. I do have information one nearly everything and everyone here." Kabuto proudly said.

" Anyone? " Sasuke questioned.

"Yes give me a name or a physical description and I can give you info like amount of chakra or types of missions they take." Kabuto replied showing them a stack of cards.

Sasuke remembered Naruto's encounter with the Kazekage's son and decided to ask. " You have info on Gaara of the sand?" He debated a bit on it then went for it. " Also some info one Naruto Uzumaki."

" You even have their names? This will be so easy." Kabuto gloated as he flung down two cards.

" Let's see… Gaara, 9 C-Rank, 8 B-Rank and 1 A-Rank! Wow, I'd hate to meet him at this test, looks like he can take down most chunin or maybe even a Jounin."

Kabuto started on Naruto's stats but Naruto was too busy talking to Kuu to hear him. Naruto had spotted a certain red haired demon container in the crowd and was discussing him.

"Missions are couple of D-rank, ooh a C-rank for a rookies nice. This can't be right." Kabuto looked at the card in horror.

Sasuke worried that his team's secret was lost asked him. " What is wrong, what do you see?"

" Naruto has a S-Rank mission completed." Kabuto barely spat out earning the gasps of some of those who were listening in.

Naruto had heard that bit and knew what the mission was. It was the only way Hokage would continue giving money to Naruto, was to hide it in mission funds. Naruto's Mission was holding back the Demon which he did wonderfully.

Sasuke frowned the possibility of Naruto's Missions he wasn't being taken part of.

'_How strong is Kuu? I guess I better move on to my next level of seal training_.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto grinned as he thought of a awesome idea. He looked over to the crowd of genins and raised his fist.

" **However comes between me and promotion of chunin is fucking DEAD! " **Kuu shouted through Naruto.

Kiba was visibly shaking as he felt each letter come from Naruto." I see why were supposed to avoid him"

Hinata just giggled.


	4. The Evils of a Written Exam

Thanks for noticing the 'whore' thing now I feel stupid. Ok next chapter!

Naruto looked around him and almost laughed. Everyone who had been chosen to sit beside him where nearly shoving themselves inch by inch to get away from him. Hinata however seated herself as close as she could handle. The exam proctor couldn't help but smile as he could nearly taste the fear the Genin were leaking out.

' _Someone like that can go far in my line of business._' The scarred man thought.

He explained the rules of the test as a Chunin assistant pasted out the written test out. Naruto just stared at the test and swore to himself.

' _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Kuu this is all your fault. _' Naruto thought to his counter part.

' _**Ha Ha! Passing blame for your own stupidity but these question are freaking insane! Determine the distance of a enemy Shinobi from a Kunai that was thrown at degree of 43 and a speed of 89 Km a hour! How is that even possible! Naruto we may have to cheat.' **_Kuu ranted.

' _We lose points for cheating though……. Wait, points? When you cheated at the academy you just failed_.' Naruto began questioning the rules.

Hinata was looking at Naruto with a lot of worry as it looked like he was going to pop. He only did this when he was trying to solve something. She was hoping he was figuring out the purpose of the test which she understood after hearing the points system. Moving her hands up to scratch her hand she silently activated her blood limit, hoping that doing it quite early would throw off her chunin opponents. Now she could watch Naruto without turning her head.

' _Ok it's obvious that we have to cheat but how? Kuu, you learn any awesome stealth jutsu while I was sleeping? _' Naruto asked 'himself'

' _**Yeah totally, I can read minds while eating sandwiches now. Kuu No jutsu. **_' Kuu jokingly replied.

' _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck…. _' Naruto went back to swearing.

" Okay, you may begin now. " The proctor announced which was followed by the sound of scribing. He felt surges of chakra from all over the place.

' _This is beginning to look like good day._' Ibiki's thoughts were soon cut off as he shouted. " NUMBER 32 YOU'RE ELIMATED! YOU CAN YOUR TEAM MATES ARE NOW DISQUIALFIYED!"

'_Good times _'

Kiba smiled as he stared at his filled answer sheet, his dog who was on his head saw a sheet with all the answers already written in. Akamaru, his ninja dog also notice this Genin had no smell relating to anyone else in the room. This meant he came alone or was planted to give students someone to cheat on. Kiba smile faded as his gaze locked onto Hinata, who was sitting a little too close to Naruto for his liking. Naruto proved he couldn't be trusted with his stunt earlier that still unnerved him.

' _Hinata just move away, just move away, just move away…_' Kiba attempted telepathic communication.

' _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck…_' Naruto ended the swearing as he noticed the test was barely half way done.

' _**Naruto! Calm Down dude, we need a plan. I sure we can distract all these guy but I have no idea what to do with the new found time.**_' Kuu tried to reason with the increasingly panicking blond.

" Naruto, you can look at my sheet, if you need too. " Hinata quietly suggested.

" Really, you would do that for me, It's dangerous you know. Maybe you shouldn't risk it." Naruto defended her.

" I thought you said we were friends.?" Hinata tried her hand at a guilt trip.

Naruto was speechless, no one had really offered to help him before. His hands twitching as he fought himself over the choice of accepting her offer.

" Okay, only if you let me do something for you in the future. Anything you want name it, Okay? " Naruto stated his demand.

She only slightly nodded, while her mind franticly searched for something she could get him to do.

"Okay, just stay still. I'll handle everything." Naruto said as Kuu began to slowly perform hand sign within Naruto.

She nodded again as her mind was debating something. ' _okay, dinner with me…. No, no, training alone with me? How about-_ ' Her dreams were interrupted as she heard a squeaking noise coming from the windows.

Ibiki stared at the Blond kid as hard as he could, call it experience or just distrust but he KNEW the blond kid was going to pull something any second now. He had seen them talking a bit but since no answers were exchanged he would not take some points away. The blond kid suddenly made eye contact with the scarred man which quite surprising. Most looked away from him or if they did look at him, they had a look of complete submission. This Blond Kid seem to mock him as he locked into his eyes with not fear but joy, determination and even confidence. He did not look away as it became a struggle of will of who would look away first.

' _Come on Kid, let's see what you got. ' _Ibiki mentally challenged Naruto.

' _Come on freak, Lets see what you got _' Naruto unknowingly accepted the challenge. " _Kuu almost done with the hand signs? _"

'_**Hell yeah, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! **_' Kuu screamed through Naruto's mind.

SQUEAK

A loud noise echoed throughout the quiet room. Ibiki ignored it and kept his gaze on Naruto.

SQUEAK

A round of snickers made their way around the room.

SQUEAK

Ibiki for just a moment looked to the disturbance. Rubbing against the window was a masked kid's bare ass. Quickly noticing it was a distraction he drew his gaze back towards the demon container. Naruto's arms were now behind his head as he leaned back causing the girl behind him to whimper before backing up slightly.

' _It's your Victory Today Brat. _' Ibiki thought then gave Naruto a approving smile.

' Hell yeah, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!'

Naruto looked at the man in black at the front.

' _Look away, Look away, Look away! _' Naruto chanted in his head.

The slight laughter that moved across the room finally cause the man to look away.

' _Kuu Now!!!! _' Naruto told Kuu.

Kuu shot out of Naruto's leg and moved herself into Hinata's Leg. She gasped feeling the unknown chakra moving up her leg. She concentrated at her eg and saw red charka moving up her chakra point, she looked over to Naruto who only was smiling. Calming down she waited as the strange chakra moved up her body until it reached her head.

' _**Sorry about this Hinata, this didn't anger you does it? **_' Kuu apologized.

' _How do I talk back? _' she wondered.

' _**Just like that, when I get towards your head I can get some of your thoughts. Once again I'm really sorry.**_' Kuu moved near she eyes, then started to back down. ' _**Okay, I got the answers. Thanks a lot!**_'

' _No, no I agreed to this. _' Hinata reassured Kuu.

' _**Don't worry, Hinata. I won't tell him. **_' Kuu cryptically said behind leaving her mind.

Hinata gasped realized she must have been thinking of Naruto while Kuu was inside her. She blushed and began fidgeting with her fingers hoping Kuu would keep his promise.

' _Maybe he will tell? Would make things easier._' Hinata asked herself. '_Wait, Naruto's chakra was inside me……. Naruto was inside me. _'

Naruto was writing down all the answers kuu was giving him when he heard a thump noise. Looking to his right he saw Hinata unconscious behind him.

' _How'd that happen? _' Naruto pondered.

' _**Hehehe'**_

Naruto could had quickly written the answers before Kuu could forget or something. After he was done, he leaned back and looked back at the scarred man at the front of the room. The man seemed to know Naruto had beat him and gave him a approving smile.

Naruto just relaxed as he waited for the test to end, looking over at Hinata. He hoped she woke up before the test ended. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault she was sleeping on her desk.

" Okay pencils down time is up! " Ibiki ordered.

The voice woke up Hinata quite effectively, she quickly waited for him to continue.

" Before I give out the tenth question I must tell you the rules surrounding it. " Ibiki warned. " If you take the question and get it wrong, you are failed right here and now. Also if you fail the question you are not allowed to take the chunin exam EVER again."

" What! I've seen people here who took the test before." A random guy screeched.

" unlucky for you, this is my first year." Ibiki answered.

A few minutes passed as genin began dropping out like flies. Naruto looked worried which only made Hinata worry even more. He hand slowly moved up much to the surprise of his team mates and Hinata.

SLAM

Naruto's hand came crashing to the desk with a loud smack, everyone's attention turning to him.

" Bring on your question freak! Even if I fail, Nothing will stop me from becoming Hokage! I can't take the Chunin exams I'll just go right to Jounin then! " Naruto proclaimed much to the agreement of the other Genin.

' _Brat goes from feared to a savoir after one sentence. He is very interesting. _' Ibiki noticed.

He looked over to his Chunin assistants by seemingly telepathic communcation they both acknowledged no one else would drop out.

" Okay, seeing that everyone here don't back down.. You" Ibiki paused to taste the suspense in the room.

" YOU pass"

Naruto's head nearly exploded as he heard that. " What, WHAT! The hell was the point of the outer questions? "

"It was merely there to test your cheating abilities. " Ibiki pointed to a couple of genin. We slipped in a couple of ringers to cheat off."

" Damn, that could of gone easier If I figured that out. " Naruto complained causing some snickers to echo throughout the room.

CRASH!

A blur crashed through the window. A big tarp shot across the room, showing the words ' Newest proctor ANKO'

" Okay, Maggots follow me! " The woman demanded.

" Well, that ruined the mood. " Said Ibiki.

" You passed this many people? You getting rusty? " Anko questioned.

Ibiki just sighed and refused to answer.

" I'll cut down these brats down by half. " She said with malice dripping form her voice.

The student exited the room and were being lead by a Chunin assistant. Anko turned to her boss and asked.

" How did so many pass anyhow?" She asked him.

" They feared someone else more then me and when he yelled at me, the kid took any of my control I had on them. I sure that kid will go far. " Ibiki answered as he made his way through rows of desks.

He stopped at Naruto's former spot and pick up the sheet.

' I got beaten by this kid? HA! ' Ibiki chuckled to himself.

1. **Answers is 37 meters because Kunai go fast or something.**

2. **Ramen **

3.** You just do a really cool jutsu to throw them off and then you kick him in the head. HARD.**

4.** It's the village over near that place.**

5. **You use that thingy, to kill it. Yes that's it.**

6. **Kuu is awesome, and deserves a present. WAIT, ignore this one.**

7. **You throw the kunai at the guy on the left because he flipped you off.**

8. **Hinata's hand was covering this one. NOT MY FAULT.**

9. **Ok, you add some grass to the poison to hide the poison in the poison with the poison. Poison.**


	5. The Pale Man

Chapter 5

_Thoughts_

**Kuu talking **

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto sighed as Anko changed direction again. While usually he would be so excited to see the next part of the exam however he was growing more depressed as time went on. This was mainly due to the fault this women had Naruto in a headlock and had no intention of letting go. All the fear the Genin had for him was slowly melting away as he continued to be flung like a rag doll. It was he own fault really, thinking he could mouth off without any repercussions.

' _She is damn crazy ' _Naruto reminded himself.

' _**But hot as hell, ' **_Kuu added.

' _Yeah….Damnit Kuu, I don't need that right now. _' Naruto complained as he noticed what 'assets' his head was near,

Anko adjusted the kid in her arm pit and began to talk. " This is training ground 44 and it will be place for the next part of the exam."

Sakura looked a sign hanging off the fence and spoke out loud. " Forest of Death?"

" Yes, that is the nickname of this training ground." Anko replied.

" MHHM SOO MMMHH COOL" Naruto attempted to say while being stuck in the headlock.

" Quiet you." She tightened her grip which caused him to struggle more. She then explained the rules of this exam, that each team had a scroll and had to get its counter part from another team.

" Now if you please, line up at the tent so you can sign release forms." Said Anko.

"MMHHRELEASE MMFFM FORMS? " Naruto again tried talking.

" Yes, the release forms are to protect Konoha from any fault if something goes 'wrong'. " Anko said while licking her lips.

Many of the male genin could only look at Naruto and think the same thing. ' _Lucky Bastard _'

Anko finally released her grip on the blond kid who gasped for air. He looked round and saw he was in a tent.

" Here is the release form, brat." Anko broke the silence while handing him the paper.

" Why did you do that? " Naruto curiously asked.

" Well, I saw that many of the Genin were scared of you which by the way is awesome! That makes my and your jobs boring if they all just avoid you. So humiliating you was the best way to clam them down, I'm sure they'll attack you first now. Anko explained.

Naruto just grumbled something as he signed the release form.

" Well good luck, Ibiki has high hopes for you which is a accomplishment all on it's own. " Anko then called the next person as she tossed Naruto outside the tent.

Then entire Genin group was silent as they were signing papers. Naruto looked at his competition as when he eyes stopped at Hinata. Her teammates no where in sight, mostly likely signing their forms. Naruto frowned at the girl, who seemed to be doing in her power to seem smaller. She turned her head towards him and stared at him.

'_she looked worried_.' Naruto observed.

' _**Just smile and wink. **_' Kuu suggested.

' _Why would that work? _' The blond ninja questioned the suggestion.

' _**Which one of us do the girls like more. Plus there is another reason is will work. **_' Kuu answered back.

Naruto shrugged much to the confusion of Hinata who was still looking at him. He smiled then winked expecting nothing to change he was about to start paying attention to the other ninja. He was surprised when he saw Hinata's face blush then fill of confidence. Kiba and Shino came back and handed her the form, they looked a little taken back by the confidence that was oozing off her.

' _Damnit, I wish you weren't right so much._' Naruto chuckled to is counter part.

" Ok, looks like everyone is signed up. We will now assign each team to a gate and hand them a scroll." Anko announced.

* * *

Ibiki entered the break room and sighed as he stared at the multiple jounin staring at him. They room was supposed to be somewhere were you can wind down after a hard day but looks like he'll be answering questions for a long time.

" So you going to tell us or we going to have to interrogate you. " Kakashi jokingly said.

Reaching down for a cup for pour himself a drink before abruptly saying. " All the Konoha Genin passed the first test."

" YES, THE BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH HAS GUIDED OUR STUDENTS TO VICTORY! " Gai shouted much to the announce of everyone beside him.

" I wished I could of failed more useless Genins. Damn brat." Ibiki ranted to himself.

Kakashi never to miss a lot of details heard this. " Who is this brat? "

They attention turned away from the green, shouting jounin back onto the scarred man.

" hmm? Did I say something. " Ibiki tried avoiding the situation.

Kakashi smiled knowing he wasn't giving them all the information. Sliding his book back into his poach, he moved to put pressure on the man. Kakashi loved moments like this when he got pressure Ibiki who prided himself on his interrogation techniques.

" It seems something happened at the exam." He said, beginning to circle the man in question.

" Nothing out of the ordinary." Ibiki calmly replied. He then turned to door and made his way out.

Kakashi found his finishing move. " I guess I can always ask Anko, but she stretch the truth a bit. "

Ibiki stopped. He grinded his teeth. ' _DAMNIT ' _

" A brat managed to completely pass the exam. " Ibiki confessed.

" But that's not everything." Kakashi concluded.

" He was able to take away all fear from me. " Ibiki said while many jounin curiosity was perked. Ibiki knew had had to explain a bit more. " The kid quickly established himself as the strongest one, and was feared for it. When I attempted to pressure them on the tenth question he challenged me and expelled any control I had over the exam. "

" YES!! I MUST KNOW THE YOUTH WITH THE GREATEST PASSION! " Gai cheered.

Ibiki ignored him and continued. " He also managed to cheat by distracting me. "

At this point every jounin had their own students in their mind doing such acts. Ibiki tried another attempt for the door to escape the room. Surprisingly Asuma had stopped him with question.

" Who was it?"

* * *

" AHHHH" Naruto yelled as he tripped over another branch.

" Idiot! You're giving away our location. " Sasuke growled.

Naruto fell towards to ground when Kuu shot out of his back and wrapped around a tree branch. Naruto now swinging upwards caught back up with his team.

" Good job Kuu, we can have you falling behind because of a certain idiot." Sasuke praised Kuu.

" **Meh, this forest is so dark, I'm confused why you guys aren't tripping over your legs as well. **"

" Well, we aren't attached to idiots." Sakura insulted.

Naruto just looked downwards at his legs and mentally screamed. Naruto start scratching his arm as they moved farther into forest.

" Naruto, what did I say about scratching the seal." Sasuke asked.

" Man, why did you have to seal the scroll in me. "Naruto complained.

" You should be honoured, that's a chunin level seal on you." Sasuke replied, enjoying the outcome of his seal training. It was a test however to see if a seal could even be placed on Naruto, Sasuke had no idea what Kuu would do to a seal so he used the scroll as a test.

'_I have a kage level seal on me but still doesn't mean I like it. _' Naruto thought he looked at his arm.

' _I just hate this feeling! I feel like some box people can shove stuff into _. '

" Yo, Sasuke! I need a piss break " Naruto called out.

" No, we need to get keep moving. " Sasuke denied him his request.

" Screw you!" Naruto yelled as he leaped behind a tree.

' Idiot ' Sasuke mentally insulted Naruto. Sasuke smirked at he realized as he had some time. He pulled out a book and continued where he left.

' _Unusual Seals by Minto Namikaze. _' Sakura read the title of the book. ' _Hmm odd for Sasuke. Never seemed like someone who wanted to learn something with no attack ability._'

" DAMNIT!" Naruto screamed as he punched the tree in front of him. " Why, Why! Why am I on this team!"

* * *

Flashback

Naruto stood in the tree looking down at the young genins. He just knew this was going to be the year he was going to pass. He decided to see what it was to be a genin which resulted him hiding on a tree banch. It completely confused him, two of the were just fighting extremely hard. Naruto's eyes couldn't keep up. Now they were laughing, and talking. Naruto couldn't figure it out, any time he fought with someone they would yell at him and leave. 

' So, if you are on a team you become friends or something? Why aren't they yelling? ' Naruto couldn't figure it out.

* * *

" Why couldn't it be like that! Why couldn't we be friends! " Naruto ranted to the tree he was currently punching.

" It seemed like we were so close to being friends . " Naruto continued to no one in particular. " Things going in the right direction before Kuu. "

Kuu remained silent, he always knew he made Naruto's life difficult but it the toll it was taking was beginning to show.

CRASH!

Naruto spun around as the crash nearly caused him to fall over.

' _Shit _' Only thing Naruto could think as a Snake the size of a building rushed him.

Sasuke was getting impatient, he was reading his book but it only succeeded on frustrating him. After mastering Chunin class seals, he thought he could move on but all this seemed like a different language.

Sakura remained alert. This forest was becoming the worst experience of her life, every second felt like her last. If she was ever scared she usually would look at Sasuke to gain confidence but now just pissed her off. He was so relaxed as he read his book while she was nearly tearing her hair off.

' I NEED to get stronger. ' Thoughts Power began to taking over the pink haired girls mind.

" Man. That felt good." Naruto said as he walked out of the bush.

" Kuu, did the idiot slow you down? " Sasuke asked.

" I'm fine " Naruto replied.

Sasuke immediately threw a kunai towards Naruto which was followed by a fire ball. Naruto dived out of the way and looked at Sasuke.

" OOOOoooh. You may be even better then I thought. ! " Naruto said in a voice that was not his.

" Who are you?" Sasuke said as prepped for his next attack.

" I see you are stronger then my expectations. Not even a hint of fear for your team mate, that's always a good sign of those destined to be strong." Naruto said as he began to peel away his rubber chakra mask, the mask worked like a **hendge** however it was ridiculously hard to sense as well as it needed a human sacrifice to make.

"If you must know, I am just a simple traveller who searches for those who need power. " He said, ripping off the rest of the mask it revealed a very pale face and long dark hair.

" What would someone like you know of power" Sasuke responded then leaped towards the threat. He went for a kick but it was easily ducked under. Soon after both feet were planted, he went for a quick series of jabs only for each to be blocked or dodged. Sasuke jumped back as he tossed pairs of Kunai to cover his escape. The pale man merely shifted a little to move out of the way of the oncoming Kunai.

" Ninja wire! Clever. " He said as he noticed a slimmer of light bounce off the wire.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke this time screamed as he put as much chakra as he could into the attack

Fire travelled down the oil soak wires and towards the pale man. The fire soon exploded around the man, much to pleasure of Sasuke. He moved closer to the fire to take in the sights of his victory. He couldn't see into the fire but he mind could only think of the victory over the man. His ego raising as the fire continued.

" That was pretty good, far beyond any genin I've come across but not good enough for Itachi " A voice rang from the fire.

Sasuke moved into a attack stance and looked around for the voice. He only saw Sakura behind him.

Deciding on taunting the voice. " What do you know? "

" I've met him and he is far stronger than you. " The voice continued. " Of course not on the same level of me but he is close. "

The fire suddenly died down and the ninja stood there without a hint of injury.

" H-how are you still alive!. ' Sasuke asked.

" How course! Like I said, I'm more powerful then you have ever seen. " He replied.

The pale man leaped at Sasuke and grabbed the kid by the collar of shirt and lifted him off the ground.

" I'm willing to give you the power you need." The pale man whispered.

His face inched towards Sasukes neck. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut.

" **HEY PEDOPHILE! BACK THE FUCK OFF! " **Kuu shouted as Naruto went in for a punch.

Dropping Sasuke, he bent back a bit to dodge the punch however as the arm was in front of his face a chuck of Chakra shot out of side and knock the man a couple dozen yards away.

He chuckled as he picked himself off the floor. " I see the container has a few tricks up his sleeve. "

" **More than a few! **" Kuu yelled as he formed a layer of red chakra around Naruto.

" Oh my! Been a many of year seen I've felt that Chakra. Let's see what you got brat." the man taunted.

* * *

" What the hell is that chakra!" Kiba questioned his team mates were where also hiding in the bushes he was residing in. Kiba decided they had to attack team 7 to prove to everyone they had the best jounin teacher. Kiba's dog however felt a chakra level never he's never seen before. Now they were watching team 7 losing a fight to one man. Naruto's new chakra was just adding to the questions building up.

' Damnit. ' Naruto swore to himself. While he was able to get in many good hits, this challenger was completely over powering him.

' **So Strong! **' Kuu grunted. ' **I don't know how much longer your body can hold my Chakra. We better think of something.** '

Naruto leaped back to Sasuke and Sakura who were collecting themselves after nearly getting elimated from the man's fearsome attacks.

" Anyone got any ideas? " Naruto broke the silence.

" Sakura and I were talking and we have one plan. " Sasuke said without making eye contact.

" Really, what is it? " Naruto asked as he scanned the area the monster of a ninja they have been fighting.

Naruto never felt the blow as Sasuke hit with back end of a Kunai.

" Wait? What the hell did Sasuke do? " Kiba nearly yelled. While he may not of liked them, he did believe that teams should help each other out.

" Naruto…." Hinata whispered, looking on in horror.

Sasuke carried Naruto over his shoulder as Sakura followed close behind they moved for a treeless area to attract the man.

" What do we have here? " The man said without his position being given out.

The Uchiha placed Naruto on the ground with loud thump. Sakura's frown never left her face, while this was the best plan for survival she did not like it at all. She made a subtle move for Naruto but without looking Sasuke held her shoulder with a firm grasp.

' _I need to stay alive. I need to stay alive. I need to stay ALIVE. _' Sasuke's mind repeated.

" You want our Scroll , right? Well he's got it sealed on him." Sasuke yelled out.

" Knowing when you are completely outclassed. How cute!" The man jumped down in front of them.

He stared at them what seemed for hours. " hmm, Your faces are so similar! Both wanting power but for different reasons I guess. "

" W-what? " Sakura asked as her voice began to fail her.

There was no answer, instead he flickered for a moment before disappearing completely. Sasuke anticipating that attack from behind spun around with a kick. The strike to the head however came from behind as Sasuke crumpled to the ground. Sakura could only think of one thing, she went in for a punch. Thinking nothing of it he allowed her to hit him in the arm. Surprising him and those watching the entire fight, he flew back into a tree.

' _A chakra laced Punch! So much like Tsunade. _' He knew how much Chakra control one need to throw a punch like that and not have it backfire.

" I guess a second one won't do any harm. " He said as he pulled himself from the indent in the tree.

She didn't even see him disappear as he got behind he and sent to the ground in one hit. He rubbed his hands in joy as he found two who deserved his power.

" Okay, I think we should go. " Kiba suggested as he stared at the man 'kiss' Sakura on the collar bone.

" I concur, we have both scrolls anyhow. " Shino agreed.

" We do? " Kiba said.

" While we were watching the fight before us, a group of bugs came across some fallen Genin. " Shino finished.

" Okay, let's get the hell out of here before he decides he wants to kiss more of us. " Kiba went to turn around.

"Hinata? "

* * *

Next chapter should be pretty soon 1 or 2 days at the most.


	6. I wish I was on your team

One of the reviews said Sasuke shouldn't learn about seal but I WANT him too. I actually want both of them to learn sealing. I want to try and create a seal fight if possible.

Also P5yCH0, Thank you for the errors. As you suggested a chapter back, I was thinking of searching for a Beta but I decided to try to do this myself. I figure I can only get better by practicing. Each mistake you point out only makes me check over my story again to avoid such stupid, stupid errors. Thank you.

* * *

The curse seal, one of his greatest creations. It was made to help give his small forces, powers that pushed their bodies to the brink to kill anything in his way. The major downside is this seal is that heavily depended on him being at full strength, anything less and the seal wouldn't give them the boost they need. This is why whenever he sent out the 'cursed' troops he stayed out of combat.

Orochimaru, one of the few people alive able to go head to head with a Kage and survive possible even win, however in the Shinobi world nothing is ever certain. He learned that the hard way during his time with Akatsuki.

" Pitiful." Kabuto said through his scowl. " These brats have no idea what a kind gift he has given them. "

Truthfully, he was envious. He had served Orochimaru for years upon years however would never received the gift of the Curse Mark. " You're too valuable, to gamble away. " was the usual brush off he got and now he was forced to watch two unworthy worms usurp Orochimaru's favour from him.

" Accidents can happen I guess. "

Ink dripped down his mouth as Orochimaru lifted his head from his future body. He nearly fell to one knee but his pride and ego refused it to happen. He would never admit it but the curse seal always drained him, and two of them nearly killed him.

Naruto groaned as he came to.

' _Damn that guy hit us hard. _' Naruto said to Kuu.

' _**It wasn't him**_. ' Kuu said but didn't finish. He didn't know if Naruto should know what his team mates did.

This threw Naruto off a bit, Kuu was never serious but yet here he was, calm and quiet.

" Don't think I forgot about you. " Orochimaru whispered before kicking Naruto on to his back.

Kuu shot out of Naruto and went right for Orochimaru's stomach, trying to knock the wind out of him. He just shove his arm through Kuu with strength Naruto has never see. The hand made contact with Naruto's stomach.

" FIVE ELEMENT SEAL!"

Naruto felt like he was going to be black out but out of sheer will power he stayed awake.

" Ooooh, you're still with us. This generation has so many promising people. " Orochimaru crouched down to Naruto.

" You seem to have a skill, I have never seen. You must let me check your seal. " Orochimaruo spoke.

" Back off! " Naruto yelled as he tried to kick the pale man away.

" Can't have you fighting back. " He tossed the defeated kid into a nearby tree however before Naruto could slump onto the ground below, two kunai flew at him. Naruto grunted in pain as they sliced through his arms, pinning his to the tree. This proved to be two much as Naruto drifted into the blackness. Orochimaru closed the distance between him and his prey and with a flick of his wrist Naruto's jacket and shirt were cut down the middle revealing Naruto's chest and stomach. He places his hand on his chest and channelled some chakra through it, this reacted with Naruto's chakra causing a seal to appear on his stomach.

Orochimaru eye's let up while he wasn't seal master on the calibre of the fourth hokage, he knew enough to know how amazing the seal was. His hands traced out the seal as he began studying it. It saw that the seal's purpose was to combine Naruto's Chakra with Kyubi's when his Chakra coils could take it. The seal also contained many pieces of chakra much likely from the fourth hokage as fail safes. His hands neared the outer rim of the seal when he came across it. He could tell there was pocket of chakra here once but now was a marking he's never seen before

' _This must be it!_ " Orochimaru's mind raced as he studied the markings.

He barely felt it but it had happened. Someone had hit Orochimaru from behind with a chakra powered blow. He spun around to dodge a series of attacks.

'_Gentle fist I see, a Hyuga. _' His mind calculated.

"Dual Piercing Fang!" Kiba's voice shouted as he and his companion rushed Orochimaru. He merely dodged with a sidestep which resulted them missing him by a few centimetres.

" Damn, missed. Hinata, this is not a good idea! " Kiba complained as he waited for his head to stop spinning after his attack.

Shino leaping near Kiba agreed but she ignored them. Her eyes locked with Orochimaru's, who was trying to glare a hole through her.

' _It would be so easy just to kill them. Sadly if my body count gets any higher, chances are Sarutobi would cancel the chunin exams and go on a man hunt. _' Orochimaru thoughts continued.

He disappeared again and went for Shino but greatly underestimating the genin went for a simple punch. Shino after watching the fight knew where the blow was coming from. He tried to block it to give one of his team mates a chance to attack, however the Sannin was much more powerful and completely over powered him. Shino flew back after his defense was shattered, Kiba went after his downed team mate. Orochimaru tossed a small ball towards the two, as it landed near them it exploded into a purple cloud.

Hinata looked over her team mates, her eyes knew it wasn't poison so while worried, she had to continue the fight.

" All alone now little girl. " He said trying to unnerve her.

He rushed her hoping to take her out quickly however the kick he was planning missed as he flew over her. He almost laughed at her flexibility as she was bend back almost at a 90 degree angle at the knees. Orochimaru charged in for another blow against the Hyuga however her flexibility saved her again as she avoided the strong punch. Then she did something he was not expecting, she quickly closed 3 chakra points in his arm.

' BITCH! ' Orochimaru's mind rang. He could only think how a genin dared to even touch him, first time was his fault as he wasn't paying enough attention but this was inexcusable.

" OROCHIMARU!!" Anko screamed as she came hurtling down towards her former master.

He barely noticed his new threat as he stared at Hinata. He jumped back to avoid the crushing attack Anko sent towards him, he tossed a volley of kunai towards Anko causing her to retreat momentarily. He used the distraction to leap at Hinata with speed he rarely used one anyone below jounin skill.

" Dodge this bitch! " He taunted as he appeared before her and shoved a small blade into her. While he was aiming for a more fatal stab once again her speed was underestimated and she moved slightly to avoid a more painful attack.

He went in for kill however a sword blocked him, looking up he saw he was surrounded by no less then 12 Anbu. Growling at his missed chance to kill the girl who humiliated him, he disappeared from the middle of the Anbu, who quickly gave chase.

Anko stood there and looked at damage her greatest enemy caused, was about to give chase as well when a voice called out.

" Please help Nauto " Hinata said through her pain, holding her left hand over the wound.

Anko would normally ignore cries of help during the chunin, but looking at the boy who was pinned against the tree affected her. She checked over his body quickly and seeing nothing wrong, she sighed happily. She at first thought he had been experimented on when she first attacked Orochimaru. Hinata inched her way towards the jounin and the kid she was placing on the ground.

" Is he okay?" Hinata asked Anko.

" Yeah, the brat is okay. He's lucky Orochimaru would normally do a lot worse. " Anko answered. She took one last look before leaping away into the darkness of the forest.

Hinata pulled her way towards the blond boy who was gently placed on the ground. She leaned up next to the tree and looked over her team mates. Besides being under the affect of a sleeping gas of sorts, they were fine however Naruto's team mates weren't doing so well. A seal had been placed on them and from what she could tell, it was trying to drill itself into their chakra coils but she couldn't care less. After trying to offer Naruto for their safety just made Hinata want to get Naruto away from them.

She lifted Naruto's head on lap and just realized how quiet the forest was.

* * *

Naruto walked through the nothingness that was his mind. This confused him as he was usually brought to the cage when he was here.

" HELLO?" He yelled out to the nothing. " Kuu, where are you! "

……….

" Kuu? WHERE ARE YOU! " He screamed again.

* * *

Kabuto smiled as Orochimaru walked towards him.

" Lost the Anbu, I presume." Kabuto started.

" Easily of course." He boasted before continuing. " Did you do what I ask? "

" Yes, my lord. Most of the teams have been taken out. Only 8 teams remain. " Kabuto answered hoping to make her master happy.

" Very good, but plans must be changed now. " Orochimaru said causing quite a bit surprise to Kabuto. Orochimaru was someone who rarely if ever second guessed himself.

* * *

" KUU!! " Naruto shouted as he awoke in Hinata's arms.

" Clam down , Naruto you're hurt." Hinata told him.

" Kuu, I think he's gone. " Naruto's one track thought rang out.

" It's okay, Naruto but you have to calm down, I don't know what Orochimaru did to you but it made Kuu disappear." Hinata explained hoping to get Naruto to stop squirming.

" Really, all I remember is him knocking me out then when I woke up, he tossed me into tree like I was nothing. " Naruto told his view.

" Naruto, he didn't get you the first time. " Hinata said in between deep breaths.

" Then who did? " Naruto wondered but was slightly distracted as he was beginning to notice where he was lying.

The silence that followed after his question didn't help ease the tension.

" Hinata? "

" It was Sasuke and Sakura. " Hinata admitted.

" W-w-why? " Naruto's voice beginning to leave him.

" They said you had the scroll and were offering you to him" She continued.

Tears began to build at Naruto's eyes. " I always thought Genin teams were supposed to be friends."

" Naruto, remember! I'm your friend! If you want I'll be your best friend. " Hinata said trying to make Naruto feel better.

" Really? " Naruto questioned her kindness.

" Of course Naruto, you're a great person. " Hinata praised him.

Naruto was thinking for a few minutes before speaking up. " You saw the battle?"

" Yeah, Kiba wanted to fight you. " Hinara chuckled out.

Hinata winced when Naruto's head made contact with her wound. He spotted her pain.

" Hinata what's wrong? " Naruto questioned.

" You just touched my wound." She smiled hoping it would be dropped.

" You got hurt! " He said while trying to move however it hurt too much.

" After Sasuke hit you I just couldn't just stand by and watch anymore. " Hinata told him.

" Thank you but just be careful just next time. You're my best friend. " Said Naruto.

She smiled and something compelled her to do something. She looked at her team mates and began to rub his head.

" You know something Hinata." Naruto said as his eyes began to close.

" Yes, Naruto?" She asked knowing he was falling asleep.

" I wish I could have been on your team. " Naruto said through a smile.


	7. Boring Battle

Why would they suspect Kabuto, right now he is a Genin at the chunin exam.

* * *

As much as she wanted she couldn't just stare at Naruto until he awoken. Hinata could only take quick glances as her vision moved across the forest looking for anything that would be a threat.

' _Seems so quiet, why? The test has only been going on for almost a day. Where is everyone? _'

Her thoughts always leading to the worse possible outcome.

Hinata knew what she had to do, slowly lifting and placing Naruto's head on the ground, she went to work.

Setting traps was all about planning, and deceit. You had to convince the person it was safe and luckily she had 5 unconscious ninja to draw genin in.

She sighed, this trap wasn't that good with her limited mobility she could only set up a simple double layer trap. She winced as she sat back down by Naruto, a hidden thread attached to his wrist. Unzipping her jacket, she peeled away bloody clothing until only red stain clothing remained. While it was painful, she knew it wasn't fatal. She reach into her back pocket for her ninja pack, her teacher made her carry some basic medical supplies which was odd considering she knew very little about medical care. Shino in fact knew more then Kiba and her.

' _Damn, empty. _' Her pack was empty, either she forgot to check it or it fell out at some point. Looking around for a solution to her problem, Naruto once again came into view, or more importantly his pack. It looked untouched. Fidgeting with her fingers she stared at the little tan pack strapped to him.

' _It could have something I could use!_'

' _It's Naruto's, you have no right to snoop through his stuff. _'

Hinata's mind debated with itself over the subject at hand.

' _Ok, I look and if I use anything I'll replace or give him something in return._' She concluded.

Hinata flinched when Naruto shifted a bit in his sleep, but unbuttoned the pouch none the less. It was nearly filled to the brim with medical supplies. Pills, disinfectant, bandages everything but she also noticed none of it was used. Everything in there was still in it's original wrapping or still closed.

' Whatever, can't think of that right now. ' She decided to ignore the oddity and get to work. She splashed the disinfectant on her and clumsily wrapping the bandage around her waist.

" Ooh, look at this. " Someone taunted.

Bakyugan still active, the saw the source of the taunt, a Genin with a odd piece of head gear, wearing the headband of the sound village. On his right and left were his team mates, one hunched over a big bag also covered in bandages on his face. The last was wearing simple tan vest with long black hair and was the female of the group.

Trying to convince them of her weakness she answered. " W-w-who a-are y-ou-u-u " Cursing herself for not being able to stutter on command.

Looking over the bodies laying on the ground. " Looks like our targets won't be awake when we kill him. "

The leader moved forward slowly, trying to scare Hinata who was not doing a good job of hiding it.

" Hold it." The bandaged kid looked at the ground. He grabbed some loose grass Hinata tossed on the ground to Hinata trap.

" You may want to try and hide your traps a bit more, but sadly you won't get another chance to do so. "

The bandaged said before the trio leaped into the air.

Hinata smiled as she cut the wire tied to Naruto, a tree log dislodged on one of the various fights with Orochimaru. It came crashing down on the three genin jumping through forest, smiling as they lifted their arms in anticipation.

The tree was shattered upon meeting it with their attack. They landed safety on the ground only couple of feet from Naruto and Hinata.

" Very good try. " The girl applauded Hinata.

Hinata didn't respond but slowly moved between the unconscious genin.

" You seem like a smart girl. Just give us Sasuke and we'll leave. " The leader offered.

While it seemed like a promising and fitting answer for punishing Sasuke and saving her team and Naruto. The only problem was if Sasuke didn't pass with Naruto this exam, Naruto too would fail. Confident on her answer, she didn't reply but get into a fighting stance.

" Little girl thinks she could take us. " The bandaged man laughed off.

The leader suddenly put his hands over his head in a silly way. His team mates stared for a moment hoping for a explanation but got none. The girl's eyes suddenly opened wide, looking at her team mates she jumped at the bandaged genin.

" What the fuck is going on!" The leader yelled as he started to pull out Kunai and toss them on the grass below.

Hinata recognized the techniques, and scanned the tree line and found what she was looking for. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji hiding in a small bush a few meters away.

" Damn, can't hold this much longer. " Shikamaru warned his team mates.

" Choji! Hurry, this freak is stronger then he looks. " Ino screamed from inside the sound girl.

Choji tossed away the recently devoured bag of chips. Whipping in his hands into the seals needed he yelled.

" Multi-Size Technique! " His body expanding into a human ball with tiny hands and feet sticking out. They were tucked soon after and he continued

" Human Bullet Tank!"

Rolling through bushes, rocks, or anything in the way he rushed the leader with his attack. Hinata even winced as hit directly, sending the genin flying through the air until slammed into rock. Choji went in for another attack on the kid, zooming at top speed he failed to notice to bandage man get advance on the struggle on the Ino controlled team mate.

" Watch out!" Shikamaru warned but it was too late, the bandaged genin rolled and fling his team mate onto the path of Choji.

Without a groan or scream she was knocked unconscious as he rolled through her.

'_Damnit. _' Shikamaru mentally swore while breathing heavily, knowing if this wasn't ended soon they sound genin could make a come back.

" Kuu?" Naruto groggily said as the battle awoken him. He looked around but only saw blurs, his eyes still getting used to the rays of light poking through the tree line.

" What the hell is that? " Naruto asked to no one in particular, as he saw a blur of a ball zoom across his vision.

" Naruto, stay quiet we are under attack. " Hinata ordered as she stared at the battle. Naruto tried pulling himself off the ground but his spinning head was making it a problem.

Choji finally came to a stop, after hitting Ino's controlled body. Reverting to his original size he jogged to the body the on the ground.

" Ino? Are you still in there? Are you okay? " He shot off questions.

" Choji! " Shikamaru yelled.

The leader had recovered from the blow he took from Choji first attack. He got withen sixteen feet before leaping at Choji, pushing his metal arm equipment in front of him. Choji tried to dodge but the sound nin had the advance and hit Choji hard.

" You roaches keep multiplying." He complained. " Guess I'll just have to take you all out ."

" Hey! Zaku leave at least one for me!" The bandage man said, picking himself off the ground.

" Fine Dosu, you can have the blind one over there. " he said pointing over to Hinata.

Shikamaru nearly punched himself for a answer. ' 2 enemy sound nin, pretty high calibre . We have a injured Hinata, me and 7 semi to unconscious team mates. "

They moved slowly as their sound weapons took some time to recharge. Hinata stood up with great effort pulling out her last reachable Kunai. In the tension everyone failed to notice the purple chakra rushing in and out of Sasuke.

" This power.!" All Sasuke could say, too speechless for anything else.

This grabbed the attention of the rest, as they all focused on him. Strange markings ran down the entire left side of his body.

" Might as well test these new found abilities." Sasuke murmured to himself.

Zaku heard these words and decided going on the offensive was a better plan. Charging the tattooed genin, he went for a swift kick to the stomach. Sasuke with great ease merely blocked it with one hand. Leaving his leg in Sasuke's grip he showed amazing flexibility, bent over and attacked with a jab. Sasuke merely tucked on Zaku's leg and flipped the sound over him.

Rolling across the ground he tried to brace himself for the counter attack that was most likely going to happen. Sasuke appeared behind him and merely laughed at his attempt at a defence. In almost a instant, Sasuke stood behind Zaku with a foot in his back and Zaku's arms pulled towards him.

" Shall I merely break your arms or rip them off completely. " Sasuke flaunted his power over Zaku.

" Hold it! " The bandaged genin went to plead for his team mates.

" I'm listening? " Sasuke said through a smirk as his ego was getting stroked.

" Dosu, just give him the scrolls! " Zaku yelled which caused Sasuke to tighten his grip.

Dosu then reached into long furry clothing he had draped over his back. A large bag was pulled out and tossed to Sasuke, spilling open it revealed to be dozens of scrolls.

' So they're the ones who were taking out all the teams. ' Shikamaru thought to himself. It was another reason they found themselves here, every team they have come across were knocked out or dead, scroll already looted.

" As the victor I accept this offering but I'm still taking these arms with me. "

Orochimaru now disguised as a sound jounin(man I will admit it was a terrible disguise) watched the battle unfold with glee. No one before had been able to activate the curse seal so soon after it was placed.

' Very good Sasuke but I still need these kids.' Orochimaru thought as he cut off chakra to the seal.

Sasuke gasped as all his energy seemed to leave him however not before he was able to dislocate Zaku's arms.

Dosu not knowing Sasuke was unable to fight jumped and grabbed his team mates then disappearing into the darkness.

Shikamaru leaving Ino in the bushes moved closer to the rest of them.

" Shikamaru, you're here too? " Naruto said surprised, still sprawled on the forest floor.

He merely nodded as he walked past and towards Choji.

" Hey Sasuke! What the hell are you doing!" Naruto queried, Sasuke was busy slowly pushing the scroll back into the large bag.

" I'm taking what I've won. " He responded and slung the pack over his shoulder.

" What about our friends?! They helped too!" Naruto argued.

" I finished them off though. " Sasuke retorted.

" you wouldn't of gotten too if they killed you before you woke up. They deserve something!"

Sasuke seemed to ignore him. Naruto decided on the insulting route which was much more promising.

" I guess, the Uchiha Clan will always be dishonourable. " Naruto said.

Sasuke gave Naruto look promising pain at a later time. Naruto didn't care, he barely considered Sasuke a team mate. He reached into the pack and toss 2 pairs of scrolls Heaven and Earth and tossed a pair to Hinata and Shikamaru respectively.

" Guess, we head for the building. " Naruto said. " After they wake up though. "

* * *

GOD, I hate this chapter. I have every chapter kinda planned out with notes on plot devices and attacks I want to see. I then write around those points. This chapter only had 4 points compared to the usual 10-20 points a chapter usually has. Plus was pretty much just a filler chapter. I hate it and I'm going to ignore it's existence.


	8. The Second Seal

Naruto stood against the railing looking down at the ring below. It was deceiving to say the least, from the outside it looked like a much smaller building.

Sarutobi was talking but Naruto paid no attention., his mind too busy with his problems. The biggest one was the disappearance of Kuu while he wouldn't admit it, it greatly affected him.

FlashBack

* * *

" K-kakashi. " Naruto croaked out, seeking help from anyone was hard for Naruto. Even harder with his team mate in the same room.

" Yes, what would you like Naruto? " Kakashi put his book and diverted his attention to his blond student.

' _It would have been easier if he was aloof like usual. _' His mind wished.

" There was something else that happened with our battle with that guy. " Naruto started.

Kakashi nodded, he had been informed that his and Kurenai's team were drawn into a battle with the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. While actual battle reports were fuzzy as they were blanks such as Shino, Kiba or info was sketchy. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke had conveniently forgotten moments such as Hinata's time with Naruto or Sasuke's betrayal.

" I think he did something to me " Naruto paused after completing the sentence, something inside him wanted Kakashi to worry about him. When Naruto and Sasuke dragged a unconscious Sakura into the building Kakashi went directly for the other two checking the curse seal over.

" Maybe we should take this somewhere else. " Kakashi whisper, tilting his head in the direction of Naruto's team mates. Naruto nodded, Kakashi led them out the door and slowly walked down the hall.

" So, what is this building used for? " Naruto asked.

" You're changing the subject, Naruto. " Kakashi spoke with a passive tone.

The way Kakashi said it gave Naruto the motivation to continue. " I-we….. I can't feel Kuu. "

Things became silent as Kakashi searched his brain for something to say. Naruto merely scratched the seal still on his arm.

" So Kuu is gone? Maybe it's for the better. " stroking the bottom of his chin, Kaksashi said this.

" Better! One of the few people who like me for me! One of the few people who understand me, GONE! It's for the better!? " Naruto yelled nearly punching his teacher right then and there.

Kakashi saw that Naruto was getting hysterical, he went to explain. " Naruto, do you know what your.. Eeer Kuu's Chakra does to a lot of people? "

" What do you mean? " Naruto wondered, taking in deep breaths.

" You know a lot of the Kyubi attack on the village, right? " Kakashi questioned.

" Only what Iruka and Kuu told me. " Naruto admitted.

" Well, Iruka can only give you facts and statistics. I have no idea what Kuu can add. " Kakashi lectured. " You need to learn the personal side of things. "

The duo came upon a a large room with multiple tables, most likely used as a meeting or diner place. Which was odd for being in the middle of the forest of death.

" Why is a such large building doing in the forest of death anyways? " Naruto pondered.

" Actually, this is used by Anbu, but Anko pleaded for the forest of death. So all the Anbu are relocated for the time being. " Kakashi answered Naruto's question.

" So, what do you mean personal side of things. " Naruto restarted the first conversation.

" See her over there? " Kakashi pointed to the far end of the room. Naruto was surprised to see team 10 enjoying a meal together, kind of annoyed he missed them on his first look around.

" Who? Hinata? " Naruto wondered what she had to do with his Kyubi.

" No not her. The jounin. " He pointed at Hinata's teacher.

" Kurenai, right? " Naruto replied.

" She lost a lot in the attack. " Kakashi told him.

" …. " ( Can you say … with a straight face? ) Naruto went quiet.

" She lost her team mates, her families and her first love. Many would just snapped after losing so much but she pushed her way to the top. " Kakashi explained.

" I understand Kuu is Kyubi but.." Naruto didn't know how to finish the sentence.

" Another thing you have to know is, to be a jounin you must be able to feel and track chakra. Kyubi's Chakra brings back a lot of bad memories for a lot of ninja. Many ninja are resenting you because you flaunt Kuu's chakra as if it didn't take lives of their brethren to stop him. "

Naruto was flabbergasted, he didn't realize how Kuu affected those around.

" Don't worry about it Naruto. My point of view is if you can't face your past, you can't move on " Kakashi reassured him.

' That's ironic. ' Naruto's mind giggled, remembering all the times he found his teacher staring at a tombstone.

" Tell you what Naruto, After the exam wither you pass or fail. I'll teach you a awesome Jutsu. " Kakashi tried to bribe Naruto into happiness.

" AWESOME! " Naruto hopped around a bit, complete ling forgetting the guilt he had before continuing. " You're not allowed to teach Sasuke the jutsu. "

" Fine, Fine. "

* * *

FlashBack End

"- and that's why I wish you luck on the next part of the exams. " Sarutobi finished much to the confusion of Naruto.

A lone ninja stood in the middle the arena, a cloth in his hand. Before he started, his hand came up to his mouth and a series of cough and chokes came out. (insert coughs where you see fit.)

" Okay, with only 5 teams left, things will get a little confusing. We will hold a Preliminary Round to get rid of 6 people." A collective gulp echoed throughout the room. " Names will be randomly picked, these will indicate the fights that will occur. "

" Does that men someone can get through without fighting? " Sakura asked.

" Yes. " Hayate bluntly stated. " If there aren't anymore obvious questions, let's select the first 2 fighters. "

Hinata sighed in relief, She wanted to drop out as her injury was keeping her from fighting for a few more days. Kurenai told her not to drop out and presumably because she knew this was going to happen.

The room's attention turned to the large screen on the wall above them. Names of genin participating were randomly appearing before being replace by another. The sound of beep every time a name was replaced finally stopped and two names remained.

" Okay, the first match is between Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimachi. Please come down to the Arena. "

Kiba leaped down followed by his dog while his opponent walked calmly down the stairs, tightening his scarf.

Kiba who normally was someone who enjoyed taunting his opponents before a fight, oddly remained completely silent. Choji too, was quiet. The big 'boned' genin bent down until one arm was touching the floor, getting ready for the signal to begin.

"Begin" The proctor declared.

" Four-legged Technique! " Kiba shouted. He flew towards Choji, not expecting such a quick attack was hit hard. A boom echoed as Choji hit the statue with a sickening crack, kicking up dust and dirt blocking view of him.

" Shit!' Kiba cursed, knowing what attack was being prepared. He soared towards Choji trying to stop him however it was too late. Coming out of the dirt and dust, was a human ball skidding across the floor. Kiba easily jumped out of the way however his ninja dog wasn't as lucky and was clipped by the attack.

" Damn, okay Akamaru come back! " Kiba ordered trying to regroup as Choji turned around, giving Kiba a few precious seconds. As the small white dog got in range, his master scooped him up into his arms and using his technique again dodged Choji.

" Wow! They are going full out! " Ino exclaimed watching the fight from the deck.

" Rivalries between clans is nothing new, These two are just out there to proof something. " Asuma called out to his female student.

Kiba swallowed the pill in one gulp as his partner did the same, chakra once again filled his body as the vitamins caused his body's chakra coils to kick into overdrive.

Poof!

Kiba got into a attack stance with his dog on top of him, bushin'd as his master.

" Damn, that looks pretty awesome. " Naruto commented at the dual Kiba crouched upon each other.

" DUAL PIERCING FANG! " Kiba announced, everyone suddenly realized he intened to take on Choji's jutsu head on.

Kiba and Akimaru flung towards Choji's ball, looking like a pair of tornados. Neither could avoid the other and they stuck each other. A screeching noise pierced the room as the two chakra power attacks cashed against each other.

" We better back up. " Kakashi told his students, slowly taking steps back to the wall.

" Why? " Naruto bluntly asked as he peered even closer over the railing.

" When Chakra laced attack such as these clash, the chakra tends to have 'explosive' tendencies " Kakashi began to pull Naruto back from the railing.

BOOM!!

As predicted a explosion rocked the building as rocks and dirt was flung to far sides of the room, a big rock zoomed by the empty space that Naruto's head formerly occupied. Naruto gulped when he saw the large rock.

The two combatants sent flying to either side of the arena, of course dust kicked up to block vision.

' _They really need to dust this building or something every time someone hits anything, it kicks up dust…….Actually that seems to happen a lot….. This City is dusty. _' Naruto thought.

The dust cleared revealing Choji barely kneeling on one leg, panting hard. Kiba on the other hand wasn't doing as well. His jacket was nearly ripped off completely, blood splattered in random places over his body and was not moving.

" The Winner! Choji!" The proctor yelled much to the surprise of Choji's team mates.

' _Damn, lost that bet. _' Someone complained.

Kiba's team mates rushed to their fallen friend, pleading he wasn't too injured.

" I see, he took the full brunt of the explosion to protect Akimaru. " Kurenai inspected her pupil. The dog barked loudly showing it's woundless body.

" Yeah, Yeah Akimaru's he's a good teammate. " Kureani tried to quiet down the loud small dog.

A small group white clad men marched out of a small door and towards the Kiba and company.

They quickly placed him on a stretcher brought with them, they made their exit as quickly as their entrance.

" They seem more efficient this time around. " Kakashi noted.

Choji limped over to the stairs that lead back up to the spectators area, he refused to be taken away for medical treatment. Most likely wanting to drown himself the in impressed stares being sent his way. Naruto's faced was first visible was Choji stepped higher of the stairs.

" Nice Job Choji! " Naruto congratulated the chubby ninja, hand up in the air attempting to high-five him. Choji instead looked over to Asuma and saw a disapproving stare.

" Thanks Naruto " Choji said quickly before moving around the blond demon cell.

Naruto was briefly annoyed at Choji's action but decided to drop it, the large screen was cycling through names again. One by One Genin winced as they saw their name pop up on the screen only to be relieved a few moments later, their name disappearing into the black screen.

**Ino Yamanaka Vs Sakura Haruno**

They turned to each other, both had a confident smirk on their faces. Sakura in a attempt to scare her opponent, placed on hand over the other. A loud cracking sound rang out which won a disgusted look from Ino.

Whoosh!

Without warning they bolted to the ring, seemingly in a foot race.

' _They will never change will they? _' Naruto thought to himself, already lost in his memories of foot races to Sasuke.

The fight started simply with basic punches and kicks little regard for blocking or dodging. They were trading a blow for another blow. Their faces becoming covered in bruises. Ino went for very obvious kick which was not blocked instead Sakura pushed into the kick and delivered strong punch.

" That all you got 'Forehead' ? " Ino whizzed out through deep breathes slowly backing up.

" In your dreams! " Sakura retort in a equally tired manner.

Ino formed a hand sign. " Like I'll ever be defeated by a no name ninja like you! "

Sakura being a former friend of Ino was quite familiar with the oncoming technique.

" Mind Body Switch Technique! " Ino announced her consciousness moving towards the target.

Sakura felt the familiar feeling fill her body, Ino slowly taking over.

' _I will not give in!! _'

' _I don't believe you have a choice in the matter, Forehead _'

Orochimaru's hand swept across the page before turn turning sharply.

" My lord, I'm still curious over your choice of sealed subjects. " Kabuto worded his question very carefully attempting to avoid confronting his lord's will.

" It may have been a mistake to mark the girl however I guess I got caught up in old memories. I may have no need for those who are beneath me or question my will, but that does not mean I didn't enjoy my past. " He answered which left Kabuto speechless. Never has Orochimaru talked about his past or even shown emotion beyond glee or anger.

" If she does survive, I wonder if she can activate it.? " Kabuto wondered to himself out loud knowing only those for the want of power or revenge could draw out the power.

Hearing the question Orochimaru said. " The want the power can corrupt anyone even if the want power isn't what most people call 'evil'. "

Orochimaru lifted the parchment into the light, examining it in the light. A sly smile crossed his face.

' _Come on Sakura, just give it up. _' Ino taunted from within Sakura's mind.

' _Taaaaaaake it. _'

' _What the hell was that? _' Ino wondered still struggling to gain control of the pink haired girl.

' _you knooow you waaaant it, you neeeeed it _'

Sakura's mental stability was currently crumbling as seconds passed, Ino invasion in junction with the seal pouring influence into her psyche.

'_You want to impress Sasuke correct? _' the seal now tried reasoning.

Ino's eyes shot opened as she was forcibly ejected from Sakura.

" What the hell was that? " Ino shouted as she tried to figure out what she saw in Sakura's mind.

" This feeling! " said Sakura, her neck glowing in a creepy purple glow.

" This isn't good. " Naruto said remembering the problems with Sasuke's seal.

Sakura flexed her arm before disappearing completely, surprising those who were watching. She appeared in front of Ino. The blond fling her hands in front of her face hoping to block the attack she knew was incoming.

" HA! " Sakura laughed at the weak defence Ino put up. A quick uppercut shattered the defence, sending Ino flying into the wall.

" What was that about me never going to win? " Sakura taunted, opening and closing her fist. Ino pulled herself from the ground only to receive a knee to her stomach. Pinning Ino to the ground Sakura lifted her arm for a finishing blow.

" That's enough. " Kakashi told her, holding back her attack.

" Winner is Sakura Haruno! " The referee announced.

" Damn, that was brutal. " Naruto commented looking a little uneasy.

Naruto looked on as Kakashi seemed to talk to Sakura before pulling her closer and vanishing in a whirl of leaves.

" Where the hell are they going? " Naruto asked, facing Sasuke who only ignored him.

The moniter began switching between name once again, picking the next bout.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga**

**Next Chapter: Fail Safe 44!!!!**


	9. Fail Safe 44

" Damn." Naruto grumbled upon seeing his name spread across the screen

" Don't worry, he may be alive after I'm done with him. " Neji whispered into Hinata's ear as he walked by her. This went unnoticed by most.

Neji leaped over the railing gracefully landing on the arena below, barely making a sound. Naruto on the other hand clumsily jumped over the railing, nearly tripping in the process. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, he merely smiled at the fact he didn't hurt himself.

" Are both combatants ready? " Hayate the proctor asked.

" I am if she is! " Naruto shouted much to the amusement to those who were watching. Neji scowled, not knowing if Naruto was taunting him or really that stupid.

" GO! "

Neji immediately brought his hand forward in a attempt to end the battle in the first strike, Naruto dived to the right. Neji quickly readjusted his aim and charged again but had to stop as volley of kunai landed in front of him.

Naruto was more nervous then he has ever been, forgetting to test his chakra control since his run in with the freak in the forest. Not that he really had a chance currently, Neji was relentless on his onslaught, Naruto barely able to keep up let alone dodge.

Neji smirked in satisfaction as he grazed Naruto's shoulder closing a Chakra point. Naruto didn't have time to ponder the feeling as Neji closed the distance once again Neji scored three more chakra point when Naruto tried a quick punch.

" Naruto, you might as well give up. Destiny as decided me as the victor and has given you the pleasure of being my whipping boy. " Neji taunted, while he watched Naruto's reaction but truthfully he was taking a break, hiding his weak stamina.

' _Well, good as time as any. '_ Naruto put he hands in his favourite position.

" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! " Two clones poofed on either side of Naruto.

" Wow, impressive. " Asuma commented on the jutsu used.

' _Wow, that hurt. _' Naruto winced as the after effects of the jutsu spread across his body. ' _What the hell was that? Also I was planning on 30 clones not 2 _'

Neji surprised at the clone finally activated his bloodline. ' _Chakra levels are the same, I can't tell the difference! _'

" ATTACK!!" Naruto shouted and the 2 clones rushed Neji. He merely smirked before moving past the 2 clones, bent on attacking Naruto. Naruto tried blocked the blow but it came too fast and landed a deadly blow on his chest. Deactivating his bloodline he watched as Naruto shook and convulsed in pain.

" That's destiny. " Neji finished when suddenly Naruto exploded. " WHAT! "

" Hey Loser!! " Naruto and his final clone leaped towards the Hyuga from different angles.

' _NNNNNARUTOOOOO_ ' A voice echoed distracting Naruto briefly

" Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin! " Neji stated calmly, a stream of chakra whizzed into a ball of that protected Neji from the dual attack.

" Damnit! " Naruto cursed bouncing harmlessly off the ball of chakra.

" The Heavenly Spin?! " Hinata said in disbelief.

' _what the hell was that? _' Naruto wondered, arms pushing himself of the floor.

Neji wouldn't show it but he was cursing inwards, the technique while successful was preformed horribly, too much chakra was used and there were many gaps in the shield to defend against any but melee attacks.

" Have you succumb to your fate yet? " Neji delayed Naruto once again to catch his breath..

" Fate? What the hell are you talking about? " Naruto asked, preparing for a surprise attack just in case.

" Everyone has a preordained destiny that they cannot avoid. Myself, I will be forever protecting the unworthy Main branch. While you on the other hand cannot even hope to surpass me. You shall be a ninja no one will care about or remember. "

" I'll make you eat those words! " Naruto flashed a hand sign, pain shot through him. 1 clone appeared on his right. Jumping to opposite ends of Neji.

" Fool, you seem to forget I have the all seeing eyes. " Neji said preparing for the onslaught. They jumped towards him hoping to get him at least once. Neji shifted his weight on to his legs, readying his spin. Upon getting into range, the Narutos prepared a swift punch. Neji went to stop however found he couldn't move.

" WHAT! " Neji yelled before receiving two strong punches on either side of his face.

" Clever. " Asuma admitted. " Clones attacked while he hid underneath the ground. Looks like he grabbed Neji's ankles." He finished after closer inspection.

Naruto pushed his way through the ground, a smile etched across his face. " So what part of my fate is bruised on your face, Neji? "

Neji stood back up straight , eyes filled with rage. " You are in my range. "

" Range of what? " Naruto asked, looking at his surroundings for what Neji was talking about.

" Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms! " Neji yelled dashing towards the unaware Naruto.

Last thing Naruto heard before being hit by the devastating attack was a scream from Hinata. Naruto flew back, closing his eyes.

* * *

" Wakey, wakey. " A voiced called out.

Naruto opened to his attempting to piece together what just happened. He looked at his surroundings or lack there of. Nothing but pure white in every direction. He couldn't figure out whether he was standing or floating but most likely didn't matter.

" There you are been calling you for a while now. " A voice boomed behind Naruto. The boy turned to been a tall blond man stand before him.

Didn't take Naruto long to recognise to man before him. " Fourth! " Naruto inadvertently blurted out.

" Well, I guess you know who I am. " The fourth spoke calmly, unaffected by the face Naruto was making.

" ARRRGH!" Naruto screamed as he rushed the blond man, fist raised above his head. The man just side stepped the attack.

" That wasn't the hello I was expecting. " The Tall Man joked off Naruto's attack.

" You sealed me! YOU DID THIS TO ME! " Naruto shouted. " Why! WHY! "

" I honestly have no clue. " He answered with a grin.

This defused much of Naruto's anger. " Why? "

" Like I said, I have no clue. You would have to speak to the first maybe second. I only have enough charka to do my job. "

Naruto wasn't completely satisfaction but decided to go along with it. " What is your job? "

" I the 44th fail safe am here to remove the seal that has been placed over my own. " The former Hokake replied, though it sounded very scripted.

" Is that was that freak did to me? "

" Well all I know is since you already tripped the first fail safe, yours and Kyuubi's chakra were mixing. That second seal blocked Kyuubi's thus forcing all your chakra being stopped to prevent you from killing yourself. "

" Wait? How would that kill me? "

" Something about your body needing balance. Naruto, I really don't have the chakra to know much. Only the first can answer any questions really. " He said sternly.

" Where can I find him? "

" You'll have to trip that fail safe. "

" Well at the rate you're going through fail safe, you get there soon. I guess we better get started. " He teased before moved away from Naruto.

" Okay, let's do this. " Naruto agreed he then thought about the fail safe's last words. " WAS THAT A INSULT?!"

* * *

Naruto hit the ground with quiet thud. Hinata prayed he wasn't too injured, as with enough force the attack was lethal. Neji stared at the fallen boy with confident smile on his face, he knew Naruto couldn't recover from the attack. Even jounins were helpless if they were hit as hard as Naruto was.

" You going to call it or am I going to do it? " Neji questioned the man to his right who only grunted in annoyance. " Well, are you? "

Hayate coughed once again, inwardly he was counting to 20 the official rule on knock out was confirmed unconsciousness or 20 seconds countdown.

Sasuke watched in confusion , Naruto should of used Kuu by now. Questions were climbing as he couldn't think of a reason not to use the power unless something was wrong with it.

It started slowly, Naruto's finger twitched. The movment slowly making it way up Naruto's arm until it hit the body. Naruto started picking himself up from the cold ground. His eyes remained closed, almost as if he was asleep. Neji tried hard to hide the look of surprise on his face, animatingly failing. Not many would survive that attack let alone pick themselves up.

" I guess a failure such as yourself does not when to give up. " Neji insulted, trying to get Naruto to start the attack. Naruto didn't respond, he stood there arms limply hanging at his sides.

" I think he's unconscious. " Kurenai observed.

" How the hell is he standing? " Kiba asked.

Hayate was confused but hide it well. Naruto was unconscious, that was true but he was also standing. He shifted his vision to the Hokage hoping to take the situation out of his hands. The look of for a answer was not lost of Sarutobi but he just grinned. Hayate knew this meant he wasn't getting any help.

Naruto barely brought his hands to his chest, making a handsign.

" It's useless, I've sealed all your chakra points. You can't use any jutsu let alone summon any chakra. "

* * *

" Ok, here we are! " The fourth shouted suddenly.

" Where? Naruto questioned, only seeing pure white, in fact walking felt like they were moving in place.

" Silly me! I forgot to open it. " The former Hokage laughed at himself. He places his left hand in front of him, dark markings swarming around the hand. They soon expand and multiply, filling area the side of a building with dark markings. The fourth Hokage then disappeared into the middle the markings.

" Ok, why can't my mind be easier to navigate, instead of randomly placed marking walls that aren't really walls ? " Naruto said to no one.

Naruto took a step back before jumping headfirst into the unknown. First all he felt was cold, then suddenly it was wet. Looking up, he saw broken pipes lines the roof of the room, leaking water up his ankles if he had to guess. On the walls were rows upon rows of coffins, each numbered with only 23 and 44 missing.

" Naruto, let's get started. " The man clapped together his hands.

" So how do we break the seal? " Naruto asked not knowing if he was ready for the answer.

" Well since it overlapping Kyuubi's network which as since began to combine with yours. This is causing all chakra you need to be funnelled through the second seal. This is causing you chakra to build in your body when you try to use it, thus causing you to explode. " The tall man explained.

" I'm going to explode!?! " Naruto panicked running in a short circle.

" Not as long am I here. " The blond man said through a grin.

" So what's the plan? " Naruto asked.

" I going to alter the original seal to allow more chakra to overlap with your own , this will smash the secondary seal. "

" What was that? "

" Well my boy we're going to blow you up with chakra? " The fourth joked which didn't go well with Naruto.

' _Bastard '_

" _I heard that! "

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: Kuu's back and better then ever! **


End file.
